


How could I have known?

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute baby Hale, Derek isa little shit, Derek loves strays, Dmitri is a cute mini Derek, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hale Pack, M/M, Medium Burn, Mentions of attempt rape, Mini Derek and Stiles, Mpreg, Smut, Twins all around, but still some issues between two, love hate relationship, multi memebrs, new Hale pak, polski is the twins first language, strays, whole lotta OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Stiles believed he was needed. He was the backbone of the Hale Pack, he watched his Alpha grow, watched his friends strive. Stiles was wrong, he wasn't needed and when he gave his everything to Derek, nothing was given back... well I guess not nothing.





	1. I'm not needed?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say It Again and Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478071) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> I do not own Teen Wolf nor its characters. I do own my OCs and my Hale babies!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was good, the Hale Pack has flourished and the relationship between Derek and Stiles was budding. Unfortunately Stiles wasn't expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf! Any OC's tho yes! Enjoy!!!

 

Sometimes Stiles can't believe his luck, but then again the universe has had a vendetta against the hyperactive boy by the time he could walk. And like many unexplained events to follow, this was not an exception, because Hale was involved. Hale was the root of all of Stiles miserable luck since he was 16, ever since Scott become a werewolf. Since Stiles learned his own status in the misfit Hale pack. Stiles was the lovable Omega, yeah not a huge shock to anyone let alone Stiles, it was the twist that came with it that royally fucked Stiles.

  
Omega's bred with Alphas.

  
 _Fuck_.

  
Stiles stares blankly at one of the various websites, cursing and rapidly tapping against the worn desk in frustration. How the fuck was Stiles able to deal with this knowledge? Serious? Why does the world hate him so? Sighing in frustration Stiles removes himself from his desk and exits his room.

  
Lobbing down the stairs in Derek's remodelled home Stiles tries to settle his heartbeat, begging Derek's werewolf powers weren't in overdrive. Derek leant back from his seat on the couch quirking a brow in concern. Fuck, course not. Stiles strained a smile and rushing to the kitchen hoping to grab a snack and make it back to his room in one piece.

  
It seemed that in the time it took for Stiles to make his snack and head back to the only entrance in the kitchen Derek was blocking, his escape route. Quirking a heavy brow, Stiles shifts nervously.

  
"Hey, there big guy," Stiles says casually, hehe yea right. Derek frowns.

  
"Whats wrong." Totally ignoring Stiles charm.

  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Stiles stammers out lamely. Derek frown deepens.

  
"Stiles." He begins, luckily for Stiles the front door slams open.

  
Rushing in where both Erica and Boyd holding up a battered Issac on their shoulders. In an instant, Derek entered Alpha mode and helped them bring Issac to the couch.

  
"What happened?" Derek demands. Erica looks away in shame, Boyd was the one to answer his Alpha.

  
"We were ambushed by the Denver back on our way to the Vegas Pack meeting. One of the Beta's thought we were Rouges when they caught a whiff of Issac, didn't give a chance to explain, just struck us in the middle of the woods." Derek growls lowly, both Beta's whimper in submission.

  
"Who was the Alpha?" Derek asks, neither Erica nor Boyd reply, instead Issac stammers out an answer.

  
"Jasper Grim, he took over his father; Elder Jonathan Grim's, position two ears ago. Elder Grim wasn't present for the Vegas meeting. I-I'm sorry A-alpha." Derek's eyes soften and gently caresses his curls.

  
"It's alright pup rest, you need it." Issac whimpers and slowly goes into a deep sleep. Derek turns to his other Betas'.

  
"Both of you get some rest, you need to regain your strength." They nod in understanding and head to their shared room.

  
When the room fell silent it was only Derek and Stiles left. Stiles cautiously heads towards Derek, and as if noticing his presences Derek carefully wraps his solid arms around the thinner male, placing his nose and stubble cheeks into Stiles' neck, scenting the shorter male.

"Give them hell Derek," Stiles mutters. Derek huffs out a laugh and slowly Derek releases Stiles, the tips of his lips quirk into a faint smile. Stiles had to bite back the whimper in his throat and reluctantly steps away from the warm solid body.

  
"You should probably head home," Derek says, frowning deeply. Stiles nods in agreement.

  
Both males ignore the ache as they separate, ignore the longing they feel when they lose touch. Stiles hurries into his worn out jeep and watches the multiple houses on the Hale reserve. He continues his journey back to Beacon Hills.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It's been five years since the Nogitsune incident, and many supernatural cases have occurred for the makeshift Hale-McCall pack. For the first two years, Derek and Scott struggled for the Alpha position. Both deserving the title, but it wasn't until a case with twins; Nephilim and Cambion trying to resurrect both God and Lucifer, nearly causing the earth's core to shatter and the Apocalypse to begin did Derek gain his True Alpha status.

  
Sacrificing himself and protecting Scott's pack from the ritual, Derek nearly died. It wasn't until Stiles found a way to break the pagan symbols in the ritual did Derek access his True Alpha traits. It was his selflessness alone that caused the shift to happen, Scott backed down from his position and admitted to Derek's ability to fill the Alpha role easier and more naturally than Scott.

  
Now both Derek and Scott get along and more often than not Scott is involved in Derek's Alpha interactions, along with Stiles, because everyone knows, Derek would be lost without his researching Spark. Omega or not Stiles was the backbone of the Hale pack and everyone knew it.

  
Lord have mercy on the poor soul that spoke an ill utterance of a word about Stiles Stilinski, Derek would be down their throat, having them scream their apologies. This has caused Derek to not only be known as a ruthless Alpha but a considerate one. It is because of his traits and well-known actions as an Alpha, many stray or exiled Werewolves come to him for support. While Derek being a stoic dick, he couldn't turn away those that needed a family most.

  
So the Hale pack grew, gaining 20 new members in the last 3 years. Most of the new members were Wolves between the ages 17-28, most from abusive Alphas, other were exiled for disabilities, and even fewer were rape or torture victims from Packs and hunters alike. Those were the members Derek bonded with the most, Derek knew of pain and grief, knew how harsh manipulation does to the psyche. It was because of these members Derek grew to be a better Alpha.

  
And because Derek grew to be a better Alpha Stiles grew to love the man more each day. It took a good month before he realised that all the bickering and worry was true affection that Stiles was not ready to admit. Now, though? Now it was ten times harder to hug Derek because Stiles doesn't want to let go. But Stiles can't be selfish, Stiles has to look out for the pack just like Derek, Pack comes first. _Always_.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Stiles stares in shock. Derek stands before him, stoic and expressionless as usual. Members stood still around them, unable to move from their spots. The air crackles with tension.

_What_

  
"What?" Stiles gasps out. Derek frowns and almost seems annoyed having to repeat himself.

  
"You're not needed, Stiles." _Not needed? How can I be not needed?!_

  
"How 'bout you expand on that Hale, my human brain can't understand werewolf," Stiles growls out. Derek doesn't flinch.

  
"You're not needed in this Pack, you were a great researcher, but to be frank, you are a hindrance, also there hasn't been any incidents in months and you're leaving for College this fall." Derek tries to go on but Stiles stops him.

  
"You're removing me from the Pack because I'm going to College?! You do realise, how fucked that sounds correct? Tell me how you really feel Derek, tell me that you don't want me around because I'm a bad influence, tell me a _real_ reason why I'm not _needed_!" Stiles growls out eyes hardening and caramel irises glow up at the taller man. Derek tenses but stands his ground.

  
"You need to leave." The words cut Stiles in half, a sharp breath enters his lungs. Stiles searches his eyes for anything and finds...nothing. His shoulders slump in defeat but straighten them in a heart beat. With a curt nod in the Alphas direction and a lingering stare at his downcast guilty friends, he exits the building, not once looking back.

  
It isn't until Stiles is half way home does he pull off to the side of the road to break down into tears. He sobs and chokes and gasp for air. He curls in on himself and allows the panic to swallow him whole, allows all the resentment, the hate, the guilt to swallow him whole. It isn't until he hits his lowest point does Stiles cry about the budding relationship Derek and Stiles finally formed.

  
Relationship yea right, more like a simple fuck, it was nothing else to that fucking prick.

  
Whipping the tears from his face Stiles returns to the road. Pulling into his driveway he greets his dad in the kitchen but quickly makes an excuse of not feeling well before heading to his room. Once in the familiar room Stiles packs everything in his drawer in a duffel bag, another bag contains toiletries and school supplies.

  
His final bag contains sentimental items such as an old photo album of his life before his mother passed and a current one with his former friends, Stiles debates wearing the Triskellion necklace Derek bought him, claiming it was proof he will forever be Pack. Stiles laughs bitterly at the trinket but clips it around his next.

  
Anything else stuffed into the bags was food and the bestiary and all the items Deaton has been teaching him for the last 5 years. Hey, he may be an excellent Spark but he still isn't a master yet.

  
Stiles exits his house when he makes sure his father was fast asleep. Leaving only two letters on the kitchen table. One for his dad and the other for Lydia. With everything done and accounted for Stiles started up his jeep and drove north destination; Oregon.

 


	2. I Attract Strays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has always had this ability to attract trouble, unfortunately, that hasn't changed.

"Sonya and Dmitri Hale! Get your little butts down here and clean up your mess." Stiles Stilinski shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

Two sets of tiny feet stampede down the oak wood and stop short in front of their 'Mom' Both cast a guilty look at their feet and wait. Stiles sighs trying to prevent his heart beat from skipping and gestures towards the kitchen where a mess of dishes and crumbs lay. Stiles watches as they shuffle into the messy room and begin their clean up. He leans back against the railing observing his children.

Sonya was the spitting image of Laura, chocolate curls bouncy behind her small back, a soft but define jaw emphasises her cupid bow mouth a button nose from Stiles. The final features Sonya is graced with come from her 'mother'. Unlike her Brother, Sonya gained her mothers scattering moles and rich toffee eyes. But for all her adorable features, never underestimate her quick temper and intelligent mind. She was Stiles warrior, with the sass level and pose of any queen in history.

Dmitri however, was the spitting image of his _father_ and most days Dmitri sported the familiar scowl on his young face that Stiles has to double check to see it there. Dmitri's inky hair was swept back out of his face and Stiles internally groaned when he realised his son was sporting _Outsiders_ greaser boy's hair. But Dmitri makes up for it by sporting Stiles dimples and his father's high cheekbones that were swallowed by adorable baby fat.

Unfortunately for Dmitri he did gain his father's heavy brows and refuses to let Stiles thin them out. On more than one occasion Stiles would laugh at how animated Dmitri made them appear. The last feature Dmitri possessed from his father was the harlequin eyes, sharp with an unyielding knowledge that most 3-year-old's do not possess.

Fortunately for Stiles, Dmitri didn't gainStiles hyperactivity like Sonya had, instead he had his father's reclusive attitude, though Stiles might be a bit bias, on the attitude part, both of his kids have a high level of sass that leaves him both proud and exasperated. Shaking his head as the twins finish their chore they scuttle shyly over to their mother and wait for anything further that may be said. Stiles smiles down at his 3-year-old's and crouches down to their level.

"Alright, what lesson did we learn today?" He asks calmly smiling at both guilty kids. 

"We have to clean up our messes when we are done or else mama will be upset." They mumble quietly. Stiles nods with a bright smile and scoops them into a hug. They squeal and latch onto his neck. The rest of the day was spent watching Marvel movies and Stiles educating his children on the importance of cinematic comic movies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today would have been going well for Stiles if he was home asking Dmitri and Sonya about their days, instead, the young Stilinski was stuck in his Parapsychology office with three undergraduates staring him down with whipped puppy looks. Standing 'tall', seeing how they all tower over him before his three students he raises an expert brow and waits for one of them to speak up. When no one answers, Stiles sighs and does what he does best; talk.

"Would I get a reply for why all three of you are slacking in your grades? I understand University is difficult but missing three consecutive weeks with no notice or explanation is irresponsible. I may not be your parent but I _am_ your Professor and I will not tolerate it happening again." Stiles' voice was firm and it only made the students slump and sulk farther.

Eva, the shorter out of the three but sharper eyes spoke up confidently.

"Is there anything we can do to make up the assignments we missed?" Stiles stares at them puzzled. They didn't meet his eyes nor answer to his first question.

Raphael chances a nervous look up to his calm professor and gives off an explanation before he could shut his mouth.

"We had a family issue, sir we never meant for it to affect our schooling so seriously." Both Eva and Rome, the third member and second female, shoot glares at the youngest of the trio. Stiles sighs and rubs his hand over his mouth. He nods in appreciation and the room falls silent.

Leaning back onto his desk Stiles stares down the three bodies in front of him, with a nod of confirmation to himself he removes his rear end and heads towards the door. Three pairs of eyes watch him curiously and tinged with fear. Stiles looks over his shoulder and gestures to the door.

"Come on, I'm making spaghetti for dinner," Stiles said before leaving the room, not once doubting the three students to follow. Eva, Rome and Raphael exchange looks of confusion before hurrying after their professor.

Stiles smiles smugly when three pairs of feet jog to catch up. Making their way to the teachers parking lot, Stiles gestures towards the blue 2016 Honda HR-V. Rome and Raphael took the back seats and Eva sat shotgun with Stiles driving. The drive back to Stiles home was quiet and minimum conversation happened. Stiles tired of the quiet begins spouting out random Parapsychic facts and all three of the students invest themselves in his endless and quite questionable knowledge on the supernatural.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling into the driveway Stiles stops the car and turns to the small family that is with him. All three of the Duval siblings wait patiently for him to say something.

"I am giving you all a fair warning, I have two toddlers that are itching for new playmates, there is no if, you _will_ get roped into play while I make dinner. After dinner, there will be a movie and you are welcome to stay, but if not I will have the discussion on how you three can gain credit recovering between those two events deal?" All three nod in response.

Stiles smiles brightly and ushers everyone into the house. Entering the house renders the Duval siblings speechless. They were shaken from their stupor when Stiles shouted up the stairs.

"Moje dzieci!? Mama ma broni przytulić ale nikt przytulić powrotem!" Stiles shouts in polish a wide smile stretching across his pouty lips. A stampede of feet rush to the stairs, squeals of happiness increase in volume when Sonya and Dmitri spot Stiles at the bottom of the steps.

"Mama!" They scream in joy as they carefully rush down the steps. Both Sonya and Dmitri jump into Stiles awaiting arms and cling to his neck. Stiles laughs and squeezes his babies tightly. The Duval siblings stand back in shock and envy. Gently letting the twins down Stiles turns back to his students a faint blush of embarrassment adorning his pale features.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously and notice the twins staring at his students in curiosity. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek and crouches behind his kids, hands gently of each of their tiny shoulders.

"Sonya, Dmitri. These are three of my students, Eva-Lyn, Raphael and Rome, they are here for dinner." They both widen their eyes and slowly mischievous grins for on their lips.

"Can they play?" Sonya asks eyeing Raphael, most likely seeing Raph as her new jungle gym. Surprising to everyone Raphael smiles down at her.

"Miss Sonya I can play better than anyone." Sonya giggles and looks at her father expectantly. Stiles chuckles.

"Go on then, show Raph how us Hale's play." He finishes with a wink. Dmitri, not one to be outmatched by a bigger opponent scampers after them proclaiming that he can play better that Raph. Stiles looks over to the girls and Rome shuffles after them a small smile gracing her lips. Eva is the only one who stays behind.

"I guess you're on kitchen duty with me young lady." Stiles state cheekily. Eva rolls her eyes but smiles when she follows Stiles into the lavish kitchen.

"You're what? 4 years older than us?" She states.

"6 actually, I'm 24 Eva," Stiles replies smugly. Eva shoots him a surprised look.

"How the hell are you a Professor at 24?" She asks.

"I sucked a lot of dick." Stiles deadpans. Eva chokes on air. Eyes wide and face purple. Stiles didn't last more than three seconds before busting his gut.

"I'm kidding, I took a lot of University courses throughout Highschool because even though I couldn't sit in a classroom, my IQ was well above 140." Stiles smiles sheepishly. Eva continues to stare in shock, Stile chuckles nervously before turning back tot eh boiling pot full of noodles.

He hears Eva make a soft noise in her throat but chooses to ignore her.

"Mr Stilinski you obviously have a vast understanding of the supernatural world right?' Eva asks quietly, Stiles stiffens but nods.

"Stiles is fine Eva, I do happen to have a degree in such studies so I guess you could say I am, why?" He asks cautiously, already knowing where this might lead to. Eva clears her throat and continues to saute the veggies and meat.

"Hypothetically, how would say, a local Pack react to three betas in their territory? Mind you they did have a Pack but their Alpha died h-how should the Betas  handle it?" Stiles turns off the burner and turns to look at Eva, head on. She avoids his gaze but bites her lip anxiously. Gently Stiles lifts her chin and removes her lip from between her sharp teeth.

"The Betas should have announced themselves to the local Packs before their Alpha died, but if in such a hypothetical case to occur, the Betas should do so as soon as possible," Stiles says while looking earnestly into her eyes. Eva looks away sharply and breath in a ragged breath.

"Eva, I'm not going to turn you or your siblings away just because your werewolves, I'd be a hypocrite considering Sonya and Dmitri are born wolves." Eva looks up startled, Stiles gives her a reassuring smile, one she hesitates to return.

"Now Dinner is ready how about you call your siblings and my kids to the table. It should be set and hopefully, we can all have a discussion on what you three will do to improve this delicate situation." Stiles states firmly. Eva nods and does what was asked of her.

Dinner went on without a hitch and Stiles smiles proudly as Dmitri spoke of his reading and Sonya gushed about the babysitter Denise new colouring books she brought. The Duval's throw in comments about school and how Dmitri and Raph should never play tag with each other ever again. Poor guy was sporting a bruise on his forehead. Stiles can't help but chuckle, content with being surrounded by Pack.

Stiles stiffens in his seat and ignores Rome's concern look. _They are not your Pack Stiles, you haven't had a pack in three years._ Stiles chastised himself for letting his feelings get the better of him. After dinner was cleaned up Sonya and Dmitri decided to go play in their rooms. Stiles looks at them curiously but Dmitri does the same eyebrow expression his father did years ago. Stiles could only nod and watch his babies head up the stairs.

Stiffly Stiles turns back towards his guest, a pointed look at all three of them. Once more the siblings display guilt and shamefully stare at their feet. Sighing dishearteningly, Stiles gesture for them to start at the beginning. They all take turns recounting the last three weeks.

"Our Pack Alpha was Jasper Grim, originally he was the Al[pha for the Denver Pack, this was before we joined. Jasper had a falling out with more than one Pack, he was exiled. So as retaliation he created his own Pack. He was a good Alpha, temperamental but supported all his members. We all got accepted into Southern Oregon University, we were excited to finally have a stable place, unfortunately, Jasper got into some deep shit before he could introduce us to the local Pack."

"He got everyone killed because of his fucking drug addictions. Jasper was an imbecile and a horrible Alpha." Rome growls harshly at Eva. Raph growls in retaliation.

"It doesn't matter, Rome, Jasper was still our Alpha." Rome snaps and goes to lunge her brother.

"That's enough, sit down both of you!" Stiles growls out himself, for a moment Stiles forgot he was an Omega, so use to the growls and commands an Alpha gave constantly either towards him or his former Packmates. Stiles hadn't realised he acted just like the twins father. Never mind that, the triplets fell back into line and both Rome and Raph sink into the chair, baring their necks in a submissive way.

"Continue Eva. And Rome, you never disrespect your Alpha, unless he was a rapist or an abuser when your Alpha is dead you respect them. What he did may not have been admirable but like every Alpha, their Betas and Omegas are their top priority, Pack comes first. _Always_." Stiles' eyes glaze over at repeating the memorised saying Derek would give when he felt the Pack Bonds slipping.

All three Beta's nod in understanding and Eva continues.

"The last three weeks we tried to find Jasper's body and restore the bond, we were too late, any surviving members of the Packhouse ran off, everyone else laid bleeding out cold or dead. We laid low for the rest of the time, not sure what to do and too scared to ask for help. It's been us ever since and all we want is a family." Stiles' heart clenches for these Beta's.

 _I have to help someway._ He thinks determinedly to himself.

"Alright, I'll help you find a Pack but in the meantime," Stiles watches the triplets' eyes shine brightly with hope then confusion when Stiles gets up from his chair and walks over to the bookshelf. Gently removing three books Stiles settle one on each of their laps.

"Each of you missed a Culminating Activity; Rome you will research-Banshees, Raph you get Kanima's and Eva you get my favourite Kitsune's," Stiles states brightly at the three students. They look up wide-eyed to their professor.

"Thank you." Rome whispers, the other two give thanks as well. Stiles waves them off.

"There are two guest rooms upstairs Far left are for Eva nd Rome, Raphael you get the room across them. Wake my kids up and there will be consequences." Stiles allows a small bit of his 'alpha voice' as he dubs it, sip out. He becomes smug when the three Duval siblings nod quickly in understanding and head upstairs.

Stiles sighs and slumps heavily into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face he thinks of all the ways he could help these kids.

 _First I request a meeting with the Western Wolves, then the Vegas Pack, if they can't help me...well I suppose it has been same time since the kids have seen their grandfather._ Stiles groans at an incoming headache and quickly gets to work on his phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> 'Moje dzieci!? Mama ma broni przytulić ale nikt przytulić powrotem!'  
> -My children!? Mama has arms to hug but no one to hug back!


	3. The Bonds that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Stiles could be an Alpha, yea no, but he'd be a hell of a better choice then where there going.

Stiles was meeting both Alpha Benjamin Chase of the Oregon Western Wolves Pack and Alpha Malcolm Tate of the Vegas Nevada Pack, mind you at very separate times and with enough room to allow Stiles to change, shower and cuddle his kids. Advice for future werewolf whisperers, never, no seriously _Never_ have meetings with Alphas and come to said meeting smelling like another wolf, history has shown they don't end pretty.

Stiles had left his house with a stern look directed towards the Duval siblings. Sonya and Dmitri smiles and waves goodbye to their Mama. Hesitant to leave his babies with three Betas, but what can you do as a single omega with three available bodies to babysit for free? Stiles makes it to a small cafe called; _Sigmendfroyed,_ ten minutes early and queues in the line to get a small coffee.

Once settled down in a window seat by the far corner of the coffee shop, Alpha Chase walked through the doors. Benjamin Chase was, like most Werewolves Stiles interacted with, huge and build like a brick house. But instead of certain wolves that he knew, Benjamin neither held a permanent scowl nor a heart throbbing smile. Instead, the tall, pepper sprinkle haired male held a friendly presence and Stiles relaxed slightly when Benjamin approached.

Standing to greet the older man with a firm handshake Stiles graces a pleasantry smile on his lips. Benjamin firmly shakes his hand back, a small grin flashing.

"Thank you for meeting me, Alpha Benjamin." Stiles greet politely, using Alpha as a term of respect, hopefully. Benjamin nods in return, posture slightly straighter, Stiles notice the action and smiles in relief.

"It's always been a pleasure working with you Mister Stilinski, may I ask how the pups are?" Benjamin asks gently. Stiles smiles at the mention of his babies.

"Sonya and Dmitri have been as mischevious as ever. I am aware that you are a busy man so I was hoping to keep the meeting brief." Stiles replies more stiff than intended. Benjamin straightens in his seat and gestures for Stiles to continue. Stiles smiles in gratitude.

"Great, well as you and your pack most likely know there are three werewolves that go to our University. It has come to my attention that their Alpha did not present his pack to you." Stiles pauses and wets his suddenly dry lip. Benjamin nods in agreement body still lax but very much alert.

"Yes, my scouts have been keeping an eye on them." Benjamin inputs, Stiles swallows at the undertone.  _We watch everyone._

"Right, well I was hoping I could have your help on them finding a new Pack. Their Alpha, Jasper in now deceased because of some compromising circumstances. I was actually hoping you would be able to take them in." Stiles says hopefully but tries to keep his tone even. Benjamin stills his movements and processes. He observes Stiles, to which he has to refrain from fidgeting in his seat.

Benjamin's eyes soften and Stiles knew his answer before he had to speak anything.

"I wish I could Mister Stilinski, truly I do."

"There's a big ol' but, though, am I right?" Stiles chuckles out weakly and Benjamin gives a pitying look.

"I am sorry Stiles, if Jasper had of presented his pack when they first arrived, or if the Betas have come with you today, then my answer would have been swayed." Stiles sighs and slumps in his seat, looking up at the concerned Alpha, Stiles smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you for your time Alpha," Stiles says while getting up from his seat. Benjamin follows but stops Siles from leaving.

"Why go all these lengths are three strays?" Benjamin asks curiously. Stiles smiles sadly.

"Everyone deserves a Pack, sir. Even the broken." Benjamin's eyes soften more and for a moment Stiles thought the Alpha would hug his pitiful form, instead, Stiles walks out the Cafe, head held high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, the Vegas Pack meeting ends in a more aggressive form, considering Jasper was an outcasted Omega from his old Pack, but Stiles had to give it a shot. Sighing into his hands at his home desk, he thinks of all the other options he had.

There's one.

To be frank, Stiles hates it.

_I can't be their Alpha, this is our only option._

He theorises sullenly. Finally fed up Stiles exits the dimly light room and goes to enjoy his evening with his babies.

The next day Stiles motions for Eva, Rome and Raphael to meet him in his office after lessons. As expected they show up tails wagging, okay maybe Stiles fantasised the tail part, but cmon the joke was there!

Anyway, Stiles is now leaning against his desk with a sense of deja vu mucking up his brain.

Stiles clears his throat and they all look to him all hopeful.

"I can't get you into a local Pack, but I do know an Alpha that can't turn away strays." Eva arches a sharp brow and both Rome and Raph give flat looks. He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Wrong word I know, but so fitting. Anyway, your choice, stay 'rouge' for school or join this Pack." Stiles states realistically. All three students slump their shoulders.

"Can we come back for our schooling?" Rome asks hopefully. Stiles grimaces.

"Possibly, but that depends on if the Alpha excepts you and whether he thinks it's a good idea," Stiles explains, they nod in understanding.

"So, where is this Pack, who's the Alpha?" Raph asks cautiously. Stiles grimaces once more before answering.

"The Pack is located in a small town called Beacon Hills..in California. The Alpha would be Derek...Derek Hale." Stiles trails off lamely, bracing for the onslaught of questions. Stunned into silence the Duval siblings all exchange surprised glances.

"So Hale, as in Sonya and Dmitri Hale? Or..." Rome tries to elaborate, Stiles nods, lips purses in discomfort. Jaws unhinge and if Stiles wasn't so uncomfortable he'd laugh.

"Yea, um, there is a story behind that, but not important _right_ _now_. So you guys up for a road trip?" Stiles asks trying to ease the tension. All three of his students give him flat looks. Eva shakes her head with a sigh before nodding. Stiles gives a half smile before gathering the papers he needed to grade that night.

"Great, We leave the first day of Spring break, it'll be a 10hr drive with the rugrats but I'm sure you three wouldn't miss this opportunity right?" Stiles asks cheekily. No one replied and Stiles left them to their own devices heading home to start packing and grading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Stiles calls Sonya and Dmitri into the living room for a family meeting. The twins sit together on the couch across from Stiles, both curious as to what their Mama has to say.

"Are Uncle Raph, Aunty Eva and Aunty Rome going to a Pack?" Dmitri asks seriously. Stiles gapes at his son, Sonya's chin begins to wobble.

"Why do they have to leave, aren't we good enough for a Pack?" Stiles immediately hugs his kids and hushes them with reassuring words.

"Oh dzieci, Uncle Raph, Aunty Eva and Aunty Rome do need a Pack only because we don't have an Alpha in ours. You both are two young and I'm an Omega, Aunty Eva isn't ready nor old enough to become an Alpha you guys know that." Stiles explains gently to them. They nod slowly, very upset with the truth.  


"Mama and your Aunts and Uncle have a two-week break coming up, do you guys remember where Dziadek lives?" Stiles asks. They nod, Stiles smiles.

"We are going to see him and to also help Aunty Eva, Aunty Rome and Uncle Raph to find a Pack." Suddenly their eyes widen and excited smiles form on their chubby faces.

"We get to see Dziadek?" Sonya asks excitedly. Stiles nods. Both jump up and hug Stiles tightly. Stiles laughs and hugs them back.  


"Alright dzieci, time for bed, we have a lot of packing to do in the next couple of days," Stiles says firmly but didn't stop the smile on his pale features. Sonya and Dmitri nod in understanding and race up the stair to get into their P.Js and do their nightly ritual. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles groans at the gas station they have stopped at, 7 hrs into the trip and this was their third stop since 5 o'clock this morning. Stiles is ready to pull out all the hairs on top of his head, he can handle the twins, he did have to deal with Dmitri destroying his ribs while Sonya abused his bladder, but this, he at least thought Eva, Rome and Raphael would be easier in the car. No, they're just as bad. Either constant bickering, annoying each other or outright shouting has made the twins rowdy, which then made everyone impatient.

Stiles needed breaks, a lot of them.

During the refilling of the car, Stiles calls his dad.

"Stilinski residents." Stiles smiles at the familiar baritone of his fathers said.

"You better be eating a salad for lunch," Stiles replies cheekily. Noah Stilinski shouts and excited 'Stiles' into his son's ear. Stiles' grin widens.

"How are you son? Are 'Nya and Dmitri with you?" Stiles chuckles at his father's questions and obvious love for his grandkids.

"Yes dad, there in the car right now, hopefully napping but I'm sure Raph is keeping them occupied." Stiles answers. Noah makes an 'hmm' noise.

"How long do you all have left until you get here?" Noah asks not very subtly. Stiles laughs at his dad.

"We have three hours, so we'll make it there by 3:00 today." Stiles estimates to his dad.

"That's great, I'll do a quick grocery run and I can get spaghetti made for dinner, how does that sound?" Noah asks, Stiles agrees wholeheartedly to the idea.

Soon the lines become quiet, serious almost.

"So Raphael, Eva and Rome are the wolves coming to see the Hale Pack correct? " Noah asks quietly. Stiles frowns at his dad's sudden change in mood.

"Yes. H-how is the Pack?" Stiles asks hesitantly. Noah says nothing for a moment.

"It's growing, Erica and Boyd tied the knot and are expecting a baby soon. Scott and Issac are glued to the hip, I think Scott might propose soon. You should see the place, Stiles, Hale has really brought his Pack together, practically has a mini village out in the woods. Remember all the abandon werewolves you guys rescued? Not only are they excelling, they have either gone back to school, have jobs are starting families of their own. Haha, five families have been started, all the kids are either the twins age or slightly older. It's amazing, _He_ 's been amazing Stiles." Stiles' face hardens.

"That's really great dad, truly. Maybe I can catch up with Scott when we get there." His reply was sharper than he meant but didn't both to change it. Instead, Stiles hangs up after his dad says his name in a worrying tone.

Sighing into his hands Stiles rubs his face and returns to the car. No one said anything and for the last three hours of the trip were filled with loud snores (Raph and Dmitri) and soft chatter from the girls. Stiles didn't speak, getting lost in his head thinking back to a time where he felt wanted, felt needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing his old house again after years away leaves Stiles nostalgic. There standing at the front door was his dad, face beaming with a smile. Stiles watches Sonya and Dmitri squirm and squeal in happiness at seeing their Dziadek after a long time apart. Stiles smiles and Raph helps him get them out of the car. Once their tiny feet hit the pavement, they rush to the older Stilinski.

Noah crouches down and hugs his grandkids tightly, kissing their foreheads and proclaiming how much he loves them. Stiles pauses and soaks up the heart-warming scene.

Noah glances up to his son, gently removing himself from his grandkid and walks up to Stiles. They stand apart until Noah crushes Stiles against his chest. Stiles slumps in relief and allows a few tears to slip, it was I this moment he realised how much he missed his father.

Separating from each other Noah gives his son a firm look.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, if you ever leave my house without notifying me first I will cuff you to the railing." Stiles rolls his eyes at his father's repeated threat and winces at the use of his birth name but nods his head like a guilty child. Noah sighs in relief and beckons everyone in the house.

True to his word Noah Stilinski had Spaghetti cooked and ready to be served, and even though it's early for dinner, no one minds because a 10hr drive makes everyone hungry. The dinner consisted of Noah asking about everyone's lives, how they met, the usual sheriff questions that Stiles grew up with.

Stiles would notice the fondness in his dad's eyes when either Sonya or Dmitri answered his question excitedly. By the time everyone was finished their second or third plate, Noah begins to clean up. Stiles stand to help.

"Here dad let us help, you cooked." Noah stops to debate it but steps back and instead entice the Twins with a story of their Mama. Stiles smiles and watches them leave the dining room.

Quickly getting to work with Rome, Raph and Eva. The dishes get cleaned up efficiently.

By 5:00 Stiles brings up the point to stop by the Hale compound today.

"No point in delaying, I'm positive, Derek knows of your presence and we don't need another incident like the one in Oregon." Eva, Rome and Raph nod in agreement.

"Mama can Nya and I come too?" Dmitri asks quietly. Stiles contemplates it for a moment but nods reluctantly.

Quarter after they pile back into the car and make the short drive to Beacons local forest.

Trying not to become distracted by the changes and similarities Beacon has gone through, Stiles focuses on Rome and Eva's conversation.

"Do you think they'll accept us?" Rome asks insecurely. Eva rubs her shoulder softly.

"All we can do is trust Stiles." Rome nods and they settle into an uneasy silence, even the twins were quiet, as if understanding the weight this meeting has.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ This is not what I pictured from my dad's _ description. Stiles thought stunned while pulling up to the main house. The once charred ruins of the former Hale house was a lavish cottage and surrounding the large cottage were a few of other houses, all indicating to be thoroughly lived in. For a moment he regrets his choice in coming and wishes to turn tail.

_ I guess I really wasn't _ _needed_.  Stiles squares his shoulders and looks in the rearview mirror to his babies. _No, I am needed_. Stiles thinks stubbornly. Calmly Stiles turns to the other occupants sitting in the car and give them all his stern 'mum' face.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. You five _will stay_ in this car until I say otherwise, you will _not_ exit this vehicle for _any_ reason and if I see a finger out that window you will all be grounded am I understood?" Okay so maybe he leaked a little Omega/Alpha voice onto them but it seemed to work, they all nod in unison and to Stiles embarrassment reply with a "Yes Mama." Sighing in disbelief Stiles exits the vehicle.

Stiles didn't leave the car instead he walked in front of it and waited for them to come to him. No point in leaving the pups vulnerable if Stiles knew that either Scott or Derek knew of his presence.

True to his assumptions Scott and a heavily pregnant Issac rushes out of the door, well Scott rushes, Issac shuffles awkwardly and Stiles feels for the Omega. Stiles smiles and makes an 'oof' sound when Scott crushes his friend into his chest. Stiles tries not to cry but feeling Scotts tears on his shoulders has, Stiles whimpering into Scott's neck, scenting each other ofter years apart.

"Stiles! Where did you go? Why did you leave so soon? Why didn't you come back?" Scott blubbers out between hiccups. Stiles sniffs and tries to answer.

"I went to college in Oregon, I'm a professor there now. I got so comfortable that I saw no point in leaving," 

"Then why are you back?" A baritone voice causes Stiles to freeze and Scott quickly removes himself from his friend standing straight eyes cast to the driveway.

There standing tall, muscular, solid and proud was Derek Hale. Stiles has to harden his features, worried that the Alpha could read him as well as he did all those years ago.

"Vacation actually, figured Dad wanted to see his son, after three years, someone has to make sure he's eating his greens." Stiles defaults back to a joking tone. Derek's lip twitches but settles back into an indifferent expression. Stiles internally groan. _Some people never change._

"Why else are you here Stiles?" Derek asks again. Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through his long strands.

"I was hoping you were still in the 'I will adopt any stray werewolves' mood, I have three Packless Betas searching for a home," Stiles replies sheepishly.

Suddenly the mood in everyone changed. Issac whimpers and huddles behind Scott, Scott is snarling and baring his teeth. Derek is tense growling sharply. Panicking Stiles turns around to find all five of his supposed to be car bound kids, _outside_ of the vehicle.

Stiles glares harshly at the older children. Eva, Rome and Raph look away in shame, reading his thoughts. Sonya and Dmitri whimper at the obvious disappointment Stiles was giving them.

"What did I tell you??" They all look to their shoes. Stiles growls in frustration and unintentionally allows the _voice_ to leak out _._

"Answer me pups!" Rome and the twins actually whimper. Eva was the official person to answer.

"Stay in the car unless said otherwise."

"And what did you not do? This is a delicate situation Eva, this is your families possible home on the line and you allow this disobedience to occur? You're the eldest, take some responsibility, be the Alpha your training to be. This shit will not happen again Eva.  It's not just your family your jeopardising, those are _my_ kids with you." 

Eva whimpers and makes an act to show her neck in submission, they all did except for the twins.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mama." They all echo. Stiles sighs and rubs his face harshly. Stiles glances to Hale and finds Scott with his jaw on the floor, well almost everyone was in some form of shock, except for Derek, but even Derek had his hands lax.

Turning back to his own group of trouble makers Stiles looks towards his own children.

"Sonya Nadine and Dmitri Mikołaj Hale, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Stiles questions calmly. Dmitri says nothing, only scrunches up his brows and peers intently at the male behind Stiles, the same man in many of the photo albums at home. Sonya did answer, though her tears jumble her words.

"We thought you were going to get hurt when all the others came out, and Dmitri lowered the window, we smelt daddy." Stiles' heart clenches and he lowers himself to the ground arms open for his baby girl. She rushes to his open arms and cries heavily into his chest. Stiles soothes his distress daughter.

"Przepraszam trochę gołąb, nie chciałam krzyczeć, Mama właśnie martwi, kocham cię tak bardzo," Stiles mutters into Sonya's hair, she nods in understanding, gently removing herself from her Mama's neck.  


"Przepraszam Mama," Sonya whimpers out. Stiles kisses her head and replies that it was alright. Raph came over and Stiles gave Sonya to him before turning back to his son.

Dmitri glares hard at the stone driveway refusing to acknowledge his mother.

"Dmitri," Stiles begins. Dmitri growls and turns his sharp eyes on Stiles, not flinching in the slightest Stiles crouches before his son. Dmitri snarls and growls and allows his emotions to show. 

"This isn't fair. Why does he smell familiar, why Mama?" Dmitri pleads for an answer with his gorgeous eyes. Stiles smiles softly and tries not to cry. Instead, Stiles allows his body to release a soothing Aura to everyone in the 10-meter radius, it calms everyone but Dmitri.

"These people knew Mama from a long time ago, their scent lingered on me that's why they smell familiar." He tries to explain. Dmitri just balls his tiny fist in annoyance.

"No! Tell me the truth!" Dmitri yells tears streaming over his chubby cheeks.

"Dmitri," Stiles says sternly, but Dmitri bolts taking off into the vast woods. Stiles goes into action along with Derek before anyone could blink.

"Dmitri Mikolaj get back here!" Stiles cries after his quick son.

Dmitri makes it past the tree line and for a moment Stiles thought he might lose him, instead, he pushes on and runs after him, Derek's next to him following Stiles but at the same time following Dmitri's scent.

It was moments like these that Stiles envied Werewolf abilities.

Stiles spots him up ahead and gives one more push before scooping up his son and tumbles to the forest floor, Dmitri clutched safely in his arms, Stiles refuses to let go of his sobbing child, heart crying out to comfort his baby boy.

Once Dmitri calms down and eventually asleep in Stiles comfortable arms Derek speaks.

"What the hell is going on Stiles?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Families of the new Hale Pack:  
> 1st; Jacob Swan (32) Elena Swan (30) Jessie (5) Michael (8)  
> 2nd; Ethan Mayhew (29) Olivia Mayhew (27) Eliza and Alex (6)  
> Teens, Left-right, top; Andrew Black (18) Lyric (19) Kyler Klaine (17) Ashton Briggs (16)  
> Left-right Bottom; Lindsay Arlington (16) Lexi Orland (16) Mitchel Shelton (16) Dana Harper (17)  
> Erica and Boyd unborn baby.  
> Lydia and Jackson Twins: Dahlia, Calixta.  
> 3rd; Johnathan Ackles (30) Marie Ackles (28) Casey and William (5)
> 
> Translations  
> 'Dzieci'  
> -children  
> 'Dziadek'  
> -Grandpa  
> Przepraszam trochę gołąb, nie chciałam krzyczeć, Mama właśnie martwi, kocham cię tak bardzo.  
> -I'm sorry little dove, I did not want to yell, Mom was worried, I love you so much.  
> Przepraszam Mama.  
> -Sorry Mama


	4. Your Guide Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to experience curly fries

"This was a mistake," Stiles whispers. Derek stiffens, his brows heavy and furrowed on his face. Stiles carefully stands with Dmitri in his arms and heads back to the Hale driveway. 

Stiles didn't say a word to anyone, he does, however, glare harshly towards Eva, Rome and Raphael. He skillfully opens the car door and places Dmitri into his car seat. He repeats this motion with Sonya on the other side. 

Once the kids were safe in the car Stiles turns towards the Duval siblings. 

"I'm disappointed in all of you," his tone was soft but the heavy undertone left the triplets aching to please the Omega. 

"I can't be here, my anxiety level is through the roof, I suggest you all get in this car now. I'll figure something out tomorrow, right now I'm too upset." All three do so obediently. Stiles turns towards the Hale Pack. Scott stands straight but his expression was one of pleading. Stiles didn't bother to look at Derek when he addresses him. 

"I'll contact you for a meeting that I promise, will go far better than this one." Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees the triplets whimper. 

Derek says nothing, only his deep frown expresses his displeasure. 

"Come by Friday around 6, the pups can be there I'm sure the local kids would love playmates." Stiles nods and turns heading back to the car. A heavy warm hand falls into his shoulder. Freezing in fear Stiles eyes glaze over and was hit by a memory. 

_'Hot breath ghost the shell of his ear. Stiles whimpers at the heavy weight pinning him to the bed, tears spring from his eyes and the Beta above him chuckles. "Shh, everything will be perfect." Stiles cries out, slowly his world turns black.'_

Stiles' reflexes kick in, pivoting sharply on his toes, Stiles grips the arm on his shoulder using his momentum and takes the heavier body to the ground. Baring his teeth and growling, Derek stares up in shock. Stiles' eyes glow gold. His face is in a snarl and his scent is wafting fear, anger and energy. The world stills once more. 

Blinking into focus Stiles retreats a good ten paces from the grounded Alpha, chest heaving, lungs constructing his breath. Stiles couldn't breathe, adding this to the stress of not even 5 minutes ago, he couldn't stop the panic attack. 

Dropping into a fetal position Stiles rest his head on his knees and counts to 50, soon his is surrounded by Scott's scent and warmth. Cautiously Stiles leans into the familiar feeling.

"Stiles, hey buddy stay with me. You're okay, you're safe." Stiles whimpers at that and weakly pushes Scott away. Stiles vigorously shakes his head, tears pouring down his eyes.

"Nnnnn." Stiles tries to speak but his jaw locks, growling in frustration he takes a huge breath through his mouth. He allows his magic to feel the atmosphere, allows his magic to slow his blood flow. Soon Stiles begins to still. Opening his eyes suddenly, they flash a crisp gold before fading back into his caramel tone.

"No," Stiles states firmly. slowly he stands and wipes the dust from his pants. I visible shiver rushes through his body, but Stiles rolls his shoulders and continues back to the car.

Derek kept his distance and everyone watched as Stiles and his family leave from their sights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles slams the driver side door when he exits. The triplets have stayed silent the entire drive back to Stiles childhood home, Sonya and Dmitri fell asleep halfway back. Stiles manages to remove Dmitri from his seat, Raphael takes Sonya. Stiles nods and thanks but nothing else was said. Still upset with his students Stiles marches them into the house, placing Sonya and Dmitri in his old room to sleep. Eva, Rome and Raphael stay downstairs, sitting on the couch heads hung in shame.

Stiles clears his throat and all three heads snap into attention, backs straight and eyes filled with guilt and nerves. Stiles keeps a frown on his plump lips, eye set in a hard focus. Walking over to a chair, Stiles drags it in front of them and sits. Body hunched and elbows resting on his knees. No one said anything and Stiles deliberately refuses to break the silence just yet.

It's not until the triplets begin to shift and croon quietly before he talks.

"I'm not your Alpha, but I expect you to listen when something important is going on. This evening for example, if I didn't know the Hale Pack as well as I do, you'd all be dead, Sonya and Dmitri would be dead. All I want to know is; Why break my orders?" The rooms atmosphere condenses.

Rome breaks down into tears, her loud hiccups makes Stiles soften his eyes and gently grasp her hand. Raph whimpers and curls up into himself. Eva stares heavily at her hands, brows furrowed.

"I felt like you needed support from your pack when confronting Hale's, just one body would have been good but then Derek came out of the house and we all had the instinct to protect." Rome and Raph try to explain, Eva stays quiet.

"The point of this entire trip is to find you three a Pack because the local Pack ad my family can't be, this blatant disrespect you showed Derek may have fuck you all over. I _can't_ be your Alpha! You three need to realise that this is bigger than what you think. My kids could have been in danger. Eva, are you even listening?" Fed up with the girl's lack of attentiveness Eva looks up sharply face set in a scowl.

Stiles quirks a brow, silently asking her to speak her mind.

"We don't need them, we _could_ be our own Pack. I'm an Alpha Stiles, we have everyone needed for a Pack and we _trust you_ more than anyone. I don't see why you're so against the idea." Eva reasons. Stiles squints in disbelief.

"You're not even close to being an Alpha Eva, your childish, irresponsible, reckless, you can't even control yourself let alone your siblings. Your not fit to be an Alpha and if you think for a second I will be there to get everyone level headed every minute of the day than you aren't ready to be a leader.

A _leader_ knows discipline. A _leader_ knows how to respect orders from others. An _Alpha_ knows and can perform communication. An _Alpha_ can give and make sure his Pack follow the orders. An **_Alpha_ **_thinks_ before he acts. An _Alpha_ wishes the _**safety** _ of his Packmate. An _Alpha_ **_protects_ ** their Pack! Your _Pack comes first,_ Eva, _**Always**!_ Your not an Alpha Eva, and I won't put my children in danger for any of you if this type of disrespect happens again." Stiles growls down at the younger girl.

Eva grits her teeth but nods her head in understanding.

Stiles nods curtly. "Good, now get to bed." They each slowly trickle to the guest rooms in the house. Stiles slumps into the chair, breathing in the stale air and allowing the tension in his shoulders to release.

A Knock ricochets off the door and stiles tenses for a moment before getting up and slowly opening the door. There standing on the other side was Scott. Surprised by the appearance of his friend stiles lets Scott in. They head to the kitchen, Stiles hand Scott a beer, for host purposes only, seeing how alcohol doesn't affect werewolves, he takes it and idly sips from the bottle.

Stiles leans against the counter top waiting for Scott to speak first. He doesn't so Stiles takes it upon himself to fill in.

"I suggest raspberry tea for his nerves, stomach cramps or morning sickness, Gardenia is fantastic for reducing swelling, anxiety, and headaches. Mix that with neroli, the aphrodisiac overload Isaac will experience will definitely leave you both satisfied for the rest of the night." Scott flushes and shoves Stiles playfully. Stiles grins and laughs.

"In all serious, though I can make him a charm bag for the rest of the pregnancy if you like, I'm not sure if you're going to an obstetrician considering male pregnancy is a uniqueness in its own, but I liked having something to put my faith on when I was stressed with the twins," Stiles suggest, eyes fond and his smile gentle. Scott shifts and rubs the back of his neck, head cocked in the infamous 'puppy' look.

"That'd be great actually, Isaac has been under a lot of stress he's due this September and Zoey has been restless the last two weeks." Stiles nods in understanding. Scotts shifts his weight once more, biting his lip in concentration.

"So..." Stiles sighs.

"Derek didn't know before, uh before my departure. Hell, _I_ didn't know until four months in, morning sickness was not my friend let me tell you. I couldn't even look at curly fries without upchucking, it was depressing. Anyway, that's not why I'm here, the three Beta's upstairs, who I know are listening," Stiles stage whispers, Scott chuckles understandingly, Stiles smiles before continuing.

"They lost their Pack, ironically enough their Alpha was Jasper, yeah the same Jasper from three years ago crazy right? Anyway, Jasper died during a drug dispute left the triplets and a few other members behind, everyone else left and since the triplets are in school they couldn't run. Unfortunately, Benjamin, the Alpha of the Oregon Pack can't take them, neither could the Vegas Pack, my only option was you guys." Stiles finishes slumping heavily against the counter top.

Scott frowns and for a moment Stiles sees a silhouette of Derek in Scott's aura, he blinks rapidly to clear his vision. Scott relaxes his shoulder but the frown doesn't leave.

"You're not staying, are you?" The defeat and sorrow trembling in Scott's voice caused Stiles to wince. Reluctantly he nods.

"Yea, it's nothing personal but...I have a life in Oregon y'know? I'm a professor, Sonya and Dmitri have friends and will being going to school this September, I'm sorry Scotty." Stiles uses the old nickname and Scott smiles sadly. But he nods in understanding. Scott maybe a lot of negative things but he was always understanding.

"I get it, man, seriously I do, it's just. I just got you back and you're not even staying y'know." Scott's eyes are glassy and Stiles feel's his own begin to glaze over.

"I'm sorry Scott, really I am, you're my best friend I don't want you out of my life, I'd rather Sonya and Dmitri actually go to meet their uncle Scott before we leave." Scott's eyes light up at the mention of 'uncle'.

"Uncle Scott?" he asks hopefully, Stiles laughs with a nod.

"Just because we haven't been together for three years doesn't mean I erased you from my life, I have tonnes of albums the kids go through every day asking who everyone is," Stiles states slightly offended. Scott looks sheepish before the smile falls from his face.

"They know of Derek as an Alpha or as..." Stiles looks away.

"They know that their father is part of the Pack they just don't know _who_ he is, just because Derek is a jerk doesn't mean Sonya and Dmitri have to be ignorant of knowing they have a daddy." Scott doesn't say anything.

"Friday is going to be a field day huh?" Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes at a cheeky looking Scott.

"Alright muttonchops, go home your Omega need his 'Big, strong Beta' to cuddle. You both can come over tomorrow to catch up, I do miss the lovable blonde that apparently you managed to grab." Scotts laughs and hugs Stiles. returning the hug Stiles wishes things were different.

Scott left shortly after and Stiles slept loosely that night, Dmitri and Sonya curled at his sides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So for future werewolf whisperers if you are an Omega with children and happen to have stray wolves on your bad side, let them do whatever it takes to win your trust back, guilty werewolves are helpful werewolves.

Stiles woke to a bed deprived of cuddle buddies in the form of toddler werewolves, frowning he descends downstairs ad find everyone in the kitchen. Steeling himself for the worst Stiles gapes in shock because... there's no mess. The kitchen is spotless and all five of the other occupants in the house are eating _pancakes_ at the table, like humans!

"I hope there's enough for me, oh god are they blueberry? Please tell me there blueberry." Stiles pleads as Eva quickly grabs the empty plate and stacks a helping for Stiles, Raphael smiles and nods.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaims happily and digs in. It isn't until he notices that no one else is enjoying the heavenly goodness of pancakes. He quirks a brow.

"Well, go on, eat." Stiles full mouth muffles his words but the point gets across because everyone enjoys the blueberry goodness of pancakes!

Sighing in satisfaction Stiles leans against his chair and pats his belly. Smiling at the pups he thanks them for breakfast.

"That was amazing, who made them?" Stiles asks.

"I did." Stiles whips around to see Isaac standing sheepishly in the doorway. Stiles blinks owlishly to the other omega before looking at the clock. 11:30. _oh._ Stiles laughs awkwardly and stands to great Isaac.

"You sir are the pancake god, my stomach appreciates your talents." Isaac blushes and laughs modestly.

"Shut up Stiles." Stiles snorts indignantly.

"Rude." He states with a smile.

"Should I be worried?" The familiar alto of Scott's voice causes Isaac to physically melt into his mate. Stiles smiles fondly at the seen. The glint of a small stone catches Stiles' eye. He gasps dramatically.

"Be still my beating heart, Scotty is that what I think it is? Have the stars finally struck you with courage?" Scott gives him a flat look before looking away in embarrassment. Eventually, he nods. Stiles whoops in joy.

"That a boy Scotty! My little boy's all grown up and getting married." Stiles weeps' wiping the 'tears' room his eyes. Scott shoves his shoulder.

"Knock it off Mushu." Stiles grins and hug both Scott and Isaac. They return it and Issac tries to scent marks him subtly, but Stiles smiles at the gesture.

"Alright now I don't know about you lot but I feel a tour of the town is in order for my Brady bunch, care to accompany Mr & Mr McCall-Lahey?" stiles ask teasingly.

"Mr & Mr McCall, Lahey doesn't sound right for Zoe," Isaac states sweetly. If Stiles wasn't an Omega and headstrong for a certain Hale, Isaac would be his top five possible mates. Thank god for destiny.

"I'm going to love the next two weeks with you Isaac, the knowledge I could give you, the possibilities I could give you and Scott." Isaac gives him a confused look and Scott groans in the background.

"Let's go before you corrupt my mate, not okay," Scott whines and gently steers Issac to the door.

"You'll be corrupting the sheet with him by the end of the day," Stiles calls teasingly. Scott groans louder and slams the door shut. Leaving Stiles to clutch his sides in pain from laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They end up at Beacon Hills local playground, Stiles is sitting next to Isaac talking about his pregnancy experience and comparing it with Isaac's current one. Stiles gets the okay from both Scott and Isaac for the charm bag and Issac agreed to the Neroli-gardenia mixture when Scott wasn't looking. Stiles grins smugly and promises to have it for them by Friday's meeting.

Raphael, Rome, Dmitri and Sonya raced towards the playground instantly, Raph and Sonya end up by the swings and Stiles laughs at how child like the younger youngest out of the triplets act with his daughter. Raphael and Sonya are two peas in a pod, platonic soulmates, Stiles swears it.

Rome and Dmitri end up on the monkey bars ad Rome helps Dmitri swing from bar to bar. Eva stays by the trees watching and reading during the whole event. Stiles slightly frowns, he's worried that Eva might be isolating herself out of guilt. He made a promise to speak with her before the meeting. Sighing contently Stiles scans the area of the playground, he stills when a flash of strawberry curls lift with the wind. Zooming into the general area Stiles can't believe the sight before him.

Smiling broadly Stiles leaves Scott and Isaac side at the table and rushes calling out to his former 'love'.

"Lydia Martin, love of my life! Mother to my future nieces and nephews, please tell me these beautiful, strawberry blonde headed girls are yours?" Lydia stills ad stares in shock. Suddenly she jumps up like a jack rabbit and tackles Stiles into a hug. Stiles laugh's boisterously completely surprised by the shorter woman's strength.

"Stiles Stilinski, you are in so much trouble. I demand an apology and vivid details on your life for the last three years or so help me god, I will take you shopping."Lydia demands sitting on the man's chest. Stiles groans but gives her a wide smile.

"Of course my love, just as soon as I can feel my spleen." Lydia scurries off him with grace.

"Talk," Lydia demands. Stiles just quirks a brow.

"Dmitri, Sonya c'mere!" Stiles calls out to his kids. They migrate over along with Eva, Raphael and Rome. Lydia stares in shock at his carbon copies.

"I can't believe Derek let you leave pregnant." Stiles frowns and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Go back to playing guys," Stiles tells them all.

"Dahlia, Calixta, go play with Sonya and Dmitri, be nice." Lydia calmly tells her daughters, they nod and rush after them, instantly the two sets of twins chat it up and head for the slide.

"Derek doesn't know, well didn't know until last night," Stiles said once the kids were a good distance away. Lydia sighs and hugs Stiles tightly. Stiles returns the hug and gently kisses her head.

"Let's not talk about me, How have you been? Where's the baby daddy to those two adorable young ladies?" Lydia blushes but smiles proudly.

"Baby daddy to my beautiful girls is right here Stilinski." Stiles looks over Lydia and see Jackson-fucking-Whittemore wrapping his arms comfortably around Lydia's waist. Stiles groans dramatically.

"Jackson?! Lydia my love I thought you of all people would have the father be better looking!" Jackson growls lack lusterly towards Stiles. Stiles just rolls his eyes.

"Be nice both of you. I have been excellent Stiles, I own my own line of small businesses in accounting, and currently researching some theories. Jackson here has not only become a Lawyer but has found a passion in coaching the local Lacrosse team in the local University uptown." Stiles smiles, clearly happy for his long term friend and frenemy.

"That's fantastic, we always knew you'd go above us all. I teach Parapsychology personally at Oregon University, proud Western wolf right here." Stiles laughs at the badly placed joke. Jackson frowns and Lydia gives a strained smile.

"Anyway, I do believe introductions are in order. Your children have been deprived of their Uncle Stiles." Stiles claims earnestly. Jackson snorts.

"They have been living a happily normal life without your craziness affecting them." Stiles grabs his heart in pain.

"Why must you wound my Jackson?" Jackson just rolls his eyes and whisper a word that sounded like 'moron'

Stiles ignores him and Calls the kids back over. Dmitri and Sonya stand by their mama slightly heading behind his legs after scenting Jackson as a wolf.

"Mama, there's a wolf here, h-he's not going to hurt you like the one from y-yesterday right?" Sonya asks timidly. Stiles frowns and noticed both Lydia and Jackson stiffen, Sighing Stiles crouches down to his daughters level.

"No Nya, This tall glass of annoying water is your uncle Jackson, the gorgeous lady beside him is Aunty Lydia, you remember them from te photo's right?" She nods and slowly walks up to them. A shift seems to happen in his little dove because she's all business and holds out a chubby hand.

"Sonya Hale, 3 years-old, nice to meet you aunty Lydia, Uncle Jackson, I like your daughters." Stiles grins at his friends shocked expression. Slowly Jackson and Lydia shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sonya. I'm your Mama's old friend this is my husband, it's very nice to meet you." Sonya smiles and heads back to her mama's side.

Dmitri took more to coast out of hiding, striding with a firm purpose he holds out his hand.

"Dmitri Hale, 3 years-old, nice to meet you." Lydia smiles at the blatant resemblance he possessed of the older Hale, Jackson snorts and shakes the boy's hand.

Lydia calls over her daughters and the twin girls take turns introducing themselves to Stiles.

"Hello Uncle Stiles, I'm Dahlia, Mom has told us about you, we can't wait to hear embarrassing Stiles about our daddy," Dahlia states with a grin that Stiles soon mirrors.

"I think we'll get along just fine Dahlia. and who is this beautiful lady?" Dahlia twin sister smiles shyly and introduces herself.

"I'm Calixta, do you like to read Uncle Stiles? I do a lot actually." Stiles smiles.

"I love to read, I'm sure I have some books I could lend to your mother for you." Calixta miles brightly and bounced in excitement. Lydia rolls her eyes but smiles fondly.

Stiles stretches and looks towards Eva, Raphael and Rome, cocking his head.

"Well come say hello, these may be your new Packmates." Quickly Raphael and Rome greet Lydia and Jackson, Eva took a bit longer but no scraps came out of the interaction in the end. He didn't, however, catch the glances Jackson and Lydia exchange throughout the whole meeting.

"Oh my god! We forgot about Isaac ad Scott!" Stiles shouts before rushing back to the picnic table, the same table where Scott and Isaac are kissing.

"Oh, Gross!!! PDA is not okay in front of children Scotty." Stiles shouts in a dramatic flare. They part with heavy blushes. Scott glares at his best friend.

"Not our fault your flighty brain left us alone." Scott stands and helps Issac up. Soon the Beta's noticed Lydia and Jackson, he smiles and scent marks them both, Issac follows suite. Lydia instantly starts gushing about Lil' Zoey. Isaac indulges her for a moment, that is until 9 stomachs growl loudly. Everyone laughs and agrees to go to the local diner to get something to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering _Bounty_ takes Stiles back to his high school days scarfing down half the curly fries in the building. He smiles at the familiar interior but sees the renovations it's gone under in the past few years. They grab a long table in the back and order their regulars, the kids get something from the menu and when the food arrives Sonya and Dmitri fall in love with curly fries. Stiles is very proud of this accomplishments.

The table group talk about any and everything, bouncing between topics and rekindling the friendship gap since Stiles departure. The Duval siblings fall easily into the conversation and Stiles is immensely glad their getting along with his old pack.

Stiles tries to ignore the ache in is chest when he remembers that they are no longer his family, just friends that he is reacquainting himself with once more. It's hard and more than one occasion Stiles wishes to turn back time. Wishes that Derek asked him to stay, wished Sonya ad Dmitri had friends in the same category, wished to belong somewhere.

They all split the bill, saying pleasant goodbyes Scott and a tired Isaac leave first, next Lydia and Jackson carried their tired girls home. Stiles smiled to himself when he spots the love struck look Jackson wears when he carries Calixta. It was Stiles crew that were the last to leave. Stiles carries Sonya and Eva surprisingly carries Dmitri to the car. They make it back safe and Stiles gestures for everyone to head to bed.

"Eva could you stay for a moment." Eva nods and stays behind. Stiles waves and says goodnight to everyone. They go and sit on the couch. Stiles lounges on the comfy furniture and opens his arm as an invitation, feeling Eva's need for comfort.

She crawls into his lap and he secures his arms around her tiny waist. Gently he rubs his face on her head and strokes soothing circles on her arms and sides.

"You're a good girl Eva and an amazing sister. I am sorry for getting aggressive with you but you have to understand that I was scared. I know you'll be an awesome Alpha one day, juts not today." Stiles said gently to her. Eva hiccups and nods in understanding.

"You had every right to be upset with me Stiles what I did was stupid, I just, I can't lose them. There the only family I got left, I'm just so scared I can't be like my father, he was and amazing Alpha, I'm so sorry." Eva cries and wipes her tears out of her eyes. Stiles croons to her and hugs her tightly.

"Shh, I know, I understand, this is a lesson, you are learning just like they are. But I promise you, they will always be with you." Eva breathes out in relief and sits up, she gives a weak smile to Stiles. He gently wipes the tears from her face and kisses her forehead.

"Up to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Eva smiles and heads to her room, Stiles watches her go, a soft smile gracing his features.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins Left-right: Calixta Whittemore and Dahlia Whittmore.


	5. That could have gone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the most steady minded have an unstable mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments guys ad I will try my best to answer them if question are asked!

 

So maybe Stiles is over dramatic, so maybe Stiles doesn't like that today is Friday and maybe staying in bed until 12 cuddling the twins is overkill, but Stiles doesn't care.

Stiles would stay in bed all day if he could, unfortunately, the universe doesn't agree because the triplets rush in and puppy pile on him. Sonya and Dmitri squeal and giggle at the sudden invasion of extra people. Stiles groans because of all their weight and struggles to escape.

"Human Omega with magical powers can _not_ handle the weight of wolves!" they all laugh and rearranges themselves on the bed. Stiles sits up and takes everyone in.

Rome and Raphael grin cheekily and look to Eva. Stiles raises an eyebrow at this and looks too Eva expectantly. She smiles shyly.

"It's Friday, we were wondering if we good get new clothes to make a better impression on Derek's Pack tonight, we have money so you don't have to buy us anything." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I do suppose Nya and Mitri need to look adorable tonight." the twins perk up at the mention of shopping.

"Can we get a new toy Mama please!" They beg together, Stiles groans.

"Not unless your good while were out," Stiles says firmly, they nod in understanding and go get ready. Stiles shoos away Raphael, Rome and Eva as well and gets ready himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mall was busy but for a Friday afternoon, Stiles was thankful for the less packed areas his small group chose to shop at.

[Rome](http://www.polyvore.com/rome_duval/set?id=217481988) bought a cute pastel dress that she accented with white, to anyone who didn't know about her fiery temper, they would say she was adorable, correct Stiles called her adorable causing her to flush. [Raphael](http://www.polyvore.com/raphael_duval/set?id=217490505) dressed comfortably in a nice charcoal Henley and grey jeans, complete with a leather jacket. Stiles doesn't know why, but it seems like the trend for werewolves to wear leather.[Eva](http://www.polyvore.com/eva_duval/set?id=217489903) went for the more dark and comfortable way, downing comfortable looking jeans with rips, a navy blue crop top and shall, the Alpha in training is ready to show her siblings to the Hale Pack.

Not to toot his own horn but Stiles has some adorable babies. The outfits [Sonya ](http://www.polyvore.com/sonya_hale/set?id=217535206)and [Dmitri ](http://www.polyvore.com/dmitri_hale/set?id=217534113)are wearing will leave everyone cooing and at their mercy. While [Stiles](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217546467) himself thinks he's average at best, all five of his groupies send enthusiastic thumbs up towards the single mother.

5:30 finally rears its ugly head and Stiles encourages everyone onto the car, double-checking his baby bag and that he has his wallet and car keys on his person. When everything is finally in order, Stiles enters the car and drives off towards the Hale compound. The drive there was quiet if not a little tense and Stiles tried to calm everyone down by going over the rules and formalities.

"Alright, Eva what are you and your siblings going to do this evening?" Stiles asks looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"We will wait behind you and follow your lead, it isn't until I introduce my siblings and I do I talk unless spoken too." Stiles nods in confirmation. He then shifts his gaze to his two children.

"Sonya, Dmitri what are you suppose to do?"

"Act cute." Sonya immediate replies. This causes everyone to laugh, Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles towards his daughter.

"You're cute all the time, mały gołąb." Sonya beams in return.

"We are to stay still nd by your side unless you give us the okay to play with the other Pack children." Dmitri recites dutifully. Stiles smiles proudly at his little Alpha son.

"Very good Dmitri. You and your sister are going to be the cutest kids there." Stiles states proudly. Dmitri flushes but gives a shy smile to his Mama.

They roll up to the imposing Hale house, slowly getting out of the car. Stiles slugs the diaper bag onto his shoulder and takes both of his dziecięcy hands and walks up to the house. Eva, Raphael and Rome follow behind them, checking their surroundings and keeping a watchful ear. Stiles smiles at their protectiveness.

Stiles knocks on the door and it swings open to a small brunette girl staring up at them in shock. Stiles down at the little girl and greets her.

"Hello, mała dama, I'm Stiles and these are my children Sonya and Dmitri, Alpha Hale invited us for a meeting." The girl's eyes widen in realisation and scurried inside. Stiles grins and chuckles. Not a moment later [Derek ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217555831)strides over, he widens the door and allows them in.

Taking in his surroundings Stiles makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, the place was gorgeous, and Stiles bets any money on him that Lydia decorated it. Stiles snickers and  Derek arches a heavy brow, no doubt reading Stile thought process if the small smile is an indication. Stiles flushes but shifts his gaze back to his small group. Sonya and Dmitri look around wide-eyed, sniffing the air and almost bouncing in anticipation t explore. Stiles shakes his head fondly. The Duval Siblings were no better, wide-eyed and nervous they wait for Stiles signal. He nods and Eva steps forward, Hand outstretched.

"Alpha Hale, on behalf of my small group, I, Eva-Lyn Duval would like to formally apologise for our abhorred behaviour and wish to present ourselves to you in an offering of peace and acceptance." She kept her eyes low and her voice even. Stiles palms start to get clammy and his heart sped up, anxiety leaking out of him for his Students.

Derek gives her a firm once over and then her siblings, slowly he reaches out to her hand and gives a firm shake.

"As Alpha of this Pack, I Derek Hale, accept your apology and your proposition of peace, the matter of acceptance will be discussed on a later hour, for now, come in and acquaint yourself." Derek's voice was formal but the gentle smile given to ease any heavy tension leaves Stiles speechless. His heart skips and he idly wonders if Derek heard it. Choosing not to look ad see Stiles crouches down to his kids.

"Dobra dzieci, twoja kolej, pozdrowić Alpha." Sonya and Dmitri nod timidly, but they stride confidently up to the taller man. Derek looks down at them and waits.  


Dmitri is the first to hold out his hand, eyes hard and brows furrowed Stiles has to stifle his laughs at the very obvious mini Derek before him.

"Alpha Hale, I am Dmitri Hale, I wish to become a great Alpha and hope you allow my sister and I explore your house." Dmitri blushes at the end of his greeting and Derek smiles fondly at the boy and gently shakes Dmitri's hand. Stiles has to ignore the ache in his chest. Sonya was up next and she was more bubbly about her greeting.

"Hi! I'm Sonya Hale, you smell like my Daddy, which is weird but that's okay. I like your house and really want to explore it, Dmitri is super grumpy today so ignore his grumpiness. Do you-" 

"Sonya." Stiles stops her babbling gently.He didn't catch the fond look Derek directs to both of them remembering a certain Stilinski having the same problem years ago.

Sonya flushes "Right sorry, anyway, Nice to meet ya, Alpha!" She states with her hand out. Stiles groans into his hands and watches Derek gently shake the hands of his own carbon copy, filled with babbling and hyperactivity. Once the formalities were out of the way Derek led us through the open kitchen to the living room where all 28 members minus Derek, who was standing in front of them proudly. Stiles stares wide eyes at the grown back since he left three yers ago.  


"Jesus Derek, you might as well have a cult meeting with this many people. The Pack was big three years ago, now it's like a mini-militia." Stiles finishes with a chuckle. Derek grins softly and everyone else smiles proudly at one another.

"Yea, I guess we never noticed since we're always together," Derek replies. Stiles nods and his eyes soften taken in the faces, some old, some new and others extremely familiar. such faces as Boyd and Erica, who by the way heavily pregnant. Stiles' eyes light up.

"I heard you tied the knot Bod but I couldn't believe you married the spitfire Reyes, let alone pupped until I saw it myself." Stiles winks teasingly. Erica laughs and Boyd grins chest puffed in pride.

"He just couldn't stay away from my charm darling, you know how it is. Oh, and it's Boyd, Erica Boyd." Erica winks back, Stiles laughs and nods.

"All too well my dear, Sonya, Dmitri meeting Erica Boyd nee Reyes, go on say hello, just be wary." Stiles encourages his suddenly timid children. They look to their Mama then to Boyd for permission, he nods and they rush over. They smile sup at Erica and she allows them to scent mark her.

"Can I heard the Baby?" Sonya asks quietly, not wishing to startle the little pup in Erica's stomach. Erica melts and encourages them both. Stiles awws at the sight of his babies leaning gently on top of Erica's stomach and listen to the heartbeat.

Dmitri looks up eyes wide, shifting his gaze between the stomach and Erica, silently saying _There's a baby, in there!_ Erica laughs and nods. Dmitri grins and runs over to his Mama.

"Mama, we need to make Aunty Erica a pouch like Uncle Isaac! Please, Mama." Dmitri begs with his large aqua eyes. Stiles melts, as does everyone else in the room.

"Only if Aunty Erica says it's okay," Stiles explains. Dmitri nods and runs over to Erica explaining the purpose of Sties charm pouches. Stiles watches everyone interact and then Derek clears his throat beside him. Stiles jumps in the air and clutches his heart.

"You just love doing that don't you?" Stiles pants out. Derek tries to hide his grin, Stiles just rolls his eyes.

"You make it to easy." His deep voice replies. They fall into silence and for all Stiles worth. He doesn't find it unpleasant, which he should but, after giving his all for a douche canoe that doesn't deserve it, and gaining two beautiful and intelligent babies softens the heart just an unrealistic amount. Don't get hopeful, Stiles he doesn't see himself with anyone, let alone Derek for a long fucking time.

He stopped that train after Corvallis, since Thanus-

Not going there Stiles, you're safe he _can't_ hurt you.

Derek must have smelt the shift in his emotions because his warm large hand places itself on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looks up to the Alpha. they hold a silent conversation.

_ I'm fine Derek. _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yes. _ Stiles shrugs the hand off him and steps away from Derek trying to mentally and physically separate himself from the older man.  


Derek clears his throat once more and everyone turns to the Alpha.

"Dinner and set and ready in the dining hall." With that said everyone exits the living room and enters the open dining hall, Stiles leads his small group to the end of the table places usually for guest, if he remembers correctly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels odd sitting so far from Derek, having always been on his left, Stiles both accepts and despises the distance. Sonya and Dmitri take in the smells and try to remain still in their seats waiting patiently for their turn.

The food was passed around and Stiles helped Sonya and Dmitri load up their plates with veggies and the delicious smelling stir-fry Boyd and Derek made for the evening. Once everyone's plates were full Derek raised his glass and everyone stills.

"I like to thank everyone here today for their presence, you are all important to this pack and we all have a role to play to make us strong. We're predators, but we don't have to be killers. We are family, Pack comes first. Always." The rest of the Pack chorus 'Always' 

Stiles gives a watery smile to his plate remembering all the dinners that ended with the same phrase. He breaths in evenly and help's Dmitri and Sonya with their food, trying and failing at reducing the mess they could make. Luckily most of the mess land on Stiles and not on their own clothes.

Dinner was filled with endless chatter and on more than one occasion Stiles was the centre of attention. Having become profound in small talk Stile never elaborated his life in Oregon but gives enough for them to not become suspicious. Finally, when everyone finished their food Derek gestured for the younger generation to go play. Dmitri and Sonya look to Stiles in excitement who looks to Derek for confirmation. With a curt nod, Stile smiles to his babies.

"Graj ładny, nie idź podsłuchiwanie." They nod in agreement and Stiles watches as they scurry off with [Cali, Lia](https://www.polyvore.com/calixta_dahlia_whittemore/set?id=217538901) and the other Pack children.

All the older Pack members watch the children leave with fond expressions. Then everything shifted to a business aura. Eva, Raphael and Rome sit up straighter and Stiles gives them all encouraging smiles.

Derek clears his throat and everyone's heads turn to the Alpha.

"We are here tonight to discuss the inclusion of Eva-Lyn, Raphael and Rome Duval, under the plea of former Packmate Stiles Stilinski. Eva Duval, state your case.

Eva stands before the intimidating Pack, she takes in a steady breath and slowly recounts her and her sibling's story.

"My sibling and I are born werewolves, originally, from the Instina Pack in Canada, unfortunately, our pack went to war with a rival one, Maeva our Alpha didn't survive the slaughter, including the next Alpha our father, most of the Pack didn't. My siblings and I ran to the states and tried to find local Packs to at least provide safety. We met Jasper Grim around four years ago. He was a new Alpha just exiled from the Nevada Pack. He had plenty of Beta's and was happy to have us join. From there we travelled and for the most part, Jasper was a decent Alpha, one day we fond him torn to pieces after one of his drug deals go wrong. We had entered Oregon for school and Jasper never got around to presenting his pack to the local Western Wolves. Packless and nowhere else to turn to for guidance, my siblings and I tried to figure something out, Stiles ended up calling us into his office because our grades were plummeting in his Parapsychology class. He took us in and has been helping us gain a pack for the last two weeks. The rest is history." 

Stiles smiles mournfully for their loss and gently places his hands over all of them, gently giving his aura to them to calm their nerves. It works and while he meant to give it to the Duval siblings Stiles ends up relaxing the whole Pack.

Derek nods in understanding and turns to Stiles.

"Who did you contact first before coming here? Why did you come here?" Stiles sighs and addresses Derek with a straight spine.

"I contacted the Western Wolves first then the Nevada. I didn't have any other contacts and I figured you were still expanding your Pack, lord knows you loved having a big family and from all the Werewolves you rehabilitated, you were the best option for these kids. I'd keep them if I could Derek, I would in a heartbeat. But I'm not an Alpha, my kids are proof of that." Stiles laughs tensely. Everyone nods. Jonathan, one of the fathers, a young looking brunet scrunches up his face in confusion.

"Your children are obviously born wolves, but why are you here and not back in Oregon, why take the effort to escort the Betas here?" Stiles sighs.

"You can thank their father for that, since again very much human over here. I'm here because these kids needed me as support, emotional support. I'm also here because I damn well want to be." Jonathan stiffens at Stiles tone and they glare at each other for a moment. Derek clears his throat again. Both Stiles and Jonathan submit. Though reluctantly for Stiles.

"How have you managed so far?" [Jackson ](http://www.polyvore.com/jackson_whittemore/set?id=217542982)for all his obnoxiousness asks concerned.

"If you weren't paying attention at the beginning of the Lesson, Eva here did state I was a professor. Have been for the last two years thank you very much. Proud Western Wolves Parapsychologist Professor with three failing students." Stiles adds teasingly. But instead of getting laughs, he got a dark growl from the head of the table instead. Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles squirms slightly in his seat.

"So you joined another Pack?" [Lydia ](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia_wittemore/set?id=217545181)asks unsure. Stiles makes and 'O' shape when he realises his mistake.

"No. Alpha Benjamin offered a place because of Sonya and Dmitri but I turned it down. This Omega is a free male, who don't need no Pack to survive." Stiles states with a lopsided grin. Nobody relaxes. 

"So you're a Packless Omega with children that we aren't even sure are yours and you happen to come here with three stray Betas for what? The kindness of your heart?" Elena Swan states with a sneer. Stiles growls and flashes gold in her direction.

"Mama!" Stiles turns quickly to Sonya, who was running over with a huge smile, he picks her up effortlessly.

"Co to jest, wojownik?" Stiles ask his daughter. Sonya smiles and babbles out.

"Dom taty jest ogromny, nawet posiada bibliotekę! Dymitr i Lia czytasz teraz. Ale Cali, i grają w karty, a ona wygrywa, ale jest oszustem to wiem!" Stiles smiles and rubs his nose against hers, Sonya squeals and rubs back enthusiastically. Gently Stiles set's his daughter down and she rushes back to her newest friend. 

Once out of earshot Stiles turns back to Elena and growls menacingly.

"Doubt she's my daughter or that Dmitri is my son now? I could give you a blood test if your that doubtful. Better yet, I still have their stretch marks. I suggest you don't second guess or question whether they're my children again because the next time I will lash out. I promise, it won't be pretty, you _never_ corner an Omega mother, because I can assure you, they don't play nice. Oh and to answer why I did this, I'm sure your ignorant mind can at least comprehend this. Everyone deserves a Pack, even the most broken." Stiles snarls out in _that_ voice, eyes flashing gold and the air crackles with his magic. Elena nods and bares her neck to the Omega.

Satisfied, Stiles sits back into his seat smug. Everyone stare in shock, and to no surprise, Derek recovers first and directs the attention to Eva and her siblings

"For the next four days, you will intermingle with this Pack, you will move in and if you flow smoothly with us you can stay." They all nod in understanding.

"Great, now we can get to the fun," Scott says all smiley and dopey while looking at Issac. Stiles snorts.

"You good sir, have so much to fill me up on, it's not even funny," Stiles states teasingly to Scott. Scott blushes but nods in agreement.

For hours Stiles mingled with the pack and kept his eye on his reckless kids

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles finds himself leaning against the railing on the porch that looks over the backyard. He sighs and wonders what things would be like if he had stayed in Beacon these last few years.

_ My kids would have a father, that's for sure. _

Stiles thinks bitterly. Suddenly Stiles notices a familiar presence. He looks over and sees Derek leaning over the railing arms crossed at the elbows.  


"Hi." He greets gruffly. Stiles laughs bitterly.

"You don't have to make nice Derek, once the kids get accepted into your pack I'm heading back home and out of your hair." Derek frowns deeply at that.

"You don't have to stay away," Derek says softly. Stiles stiffens and glares sharply at the Alpha. Derek furrows his brows in confusion.

"You don't get to say that," Stiles growls out.

"Stiles.' Derek pleads.

"No! You forced me out, Derek! You did this, you left me after I gave you everything. So this time I'm forcing you out." Stiles snaps, feeling tears beginning to build. Derek looks away in shame.

"Stiles, if I had known."

"Yea, well you didn't. Hell, I didn't until I was almost raped. Wanna know how I found out? While I was being pinned to a ratty bed in the middle of a fucking loft, dust and mould littering the walls, by this disgusting piece of shit Beta I felt my spark shoot out and form a protect shield around me. _The mutt_ didn't stand a chance against the force. I had to found out I was carrying your children, our children when I was defenceless and scared! For three _fucking_ years I survived for them! I lived for these beautiful beings when all I wanted to do was die! My children grew up not knowing who their father was, asking 'Mama where's daddy? I can smell him but where is he? Mama, I want daddy.' You don't get to waltz over here, acting all conversational when three years ago you didn't give a _damn_ about me!" Stiles growls out, tears streaming heavily down his face.

Derek's eyes are rimmed red and for a moment debates to bring Stiles into a close embrace. He chooses against it.

"I know, I know." He whispers. Stiles laughs bitterly.

"Wel,l that's great that you know-"

"You don't think I wanted to take back what I said? That I didn't want to go after you and take you into my arms. Stiles, I was forcing a bond on you that I had no right to do, Stiles your it for me and I pushed you away because I was a coward, I thought I was giving you options. I thought I was giving you a choice."

"I already had my choice when I first fucking realised that it will always be you, you stole my choice away the minute you let me go." Stiles whimpers out. Derek takes the sobbing man into his arms. Stiles weakly hits the Alpha in the chest.

"I know and I regret it all, I did this and there is nothing I can ever do to make it up to you. This is my fault and I want to make it better, but I have not right too. It's all my fault and I am so sorry Stiles." Derek shakes and buries his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles can feel the tears hit his neck and he clutches Derek's shirt tightly.

"I hate you so much, I hate that I love you and I hate that you weren't there." Stiles sobs and angrily bites out with every weak hit to Derek's chest. Derek whimpers and cries into Stiles' neck.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. What can I do? What can I do to bring you back to me, please, I'll do anything." Derek pleads. Stiles pulls away and tries to calm his breathing. He looks into Derek red-rimmed pleading eyes.

"You can start by getting to know your son and daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> dziecięcy  
> -Children's  
> mały gołąb.  
> -little dove  
> mała dama,  
> -little lady  
> Graj ładny, nie idź podsłuchiwanie.  
> -Play nice, do not go snooping.  
> Dobra dzieci, twoja kolej, pozdrowić Alpha  
> -Okay kids, your turn, greet the Alpha  
> Co to jest, wojownik?  
> -"What is it, Warrior?"  
> dom taty jest ogromny, nawet posiada bibliotekę! Dymitr i Lia czytasz teraz. Ale Cali i grają w karty, a ona wygrywa, ale jest oszustem to wiem!  
> -"Daddy's house is huge, he even has a library! Dmitri and Lia are reading right now. But Cali and I are playing cards and she's winning, but she's a cheater I know it!"


	6. Day out with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension runs high between Stiles and Derek, that doesn't stop the Alpha from getting to know his children.

[Derek ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218588720)exits the Camaro and walks quickly to the Stilinski house. He knocks quickly on the door and takes a step back, waiting for one of the residents to allow him in.

The door slowly opens and a tense Stiles stands there in the doorway, peering up at the older man. Derek swallows and gives a tentative smile.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek greets.

[Stiles ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218589892)lets out a miffed sound before turning back to the house. Not noticing Derek's crestfallen gaze.

"Sonya, Dmitri! Alpha Hale jest tutaj, pospiesz się nie chcemy, aby utrzymać go czeka." The sound of two sets of feet causes Derek to preen and soften in happiness. Soon Sonya and Dmitri were standing by Stiles smiling up at Derek. Stiles smiles lovingly to his children and encourages them to say hello. Sonya was the first to speak.

"Hello Alpha Hale, are we going to the park? Can we play on the swings? Oh! can you swing me up really high?! Can you please?!!!" Derek grins and lowers to the twins level.

"Of course we can play on the swings, [Sonya](http://www.polyvore.com/sonya_hale_cutie/set?id=217574755). What about you Dmitri? What would you like to do at the park today?" Derek asks.

[Dmitri ](http://www.polyvore.com/dmitri_hale_handsome_boy/set?id=217596061)stare's quietly back, eyes narrowing. "The slide would be fun." He replies simply. Derek nods in agreement. Carefully Derek stands and looks towards Stiles.

"Is there a set time you want them home?" Stiles shifts in his spot before answering.

"They have naps around 3 and I would like them home by 6:30 for dinner, Sonya is allergic to peanuts and Dmitri can't have blueberries, also make sure they both have sunscreen on every two hours or else they burn. There is a first aid kit, there are snacks in the bag as well for when they might want something, um, I tink that\s everything, oh my number is in te front pocket of the bag for an emergency." Derek's eyes soften and a smile graces his feature, if one were honest they'd tell you the Alpha was _love struck_. Stiles blushes and crouches down to give the twins a hug. Sonya and Dmitri return it enthusiastically before grabbing one of Derek's hands.

They wave goodbye as the group of three head to Derek's car, Stiles wave back until they are out of sight. Sighing he slowly enters the house worrying about his children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The park was filled with tiny humans and parents loitering around the grounds. Derek watches Sonya and Dmitri grin and rushes towards the playground. HE soon follows Sonya towards the swings and helps her on, Dmitri takes the swing next to his sister, Sonya grins and looks up to Derek with pleading eyes.

"Push please Alpha." Derek smiles and gently starts pushing her on the wings, he goes to Dmitri but the younger boy glares.

"I can do it." He states stubbornly, Derek chuckles and watches Dmitri pump his tiny legs, barely moving. Huffing in frustration Dmitri sends a begrudging plead to the Alpha. Gently Derek pushes the young wolf and Dmitri grins as he tries to catch up to his sister's height.

Sonya giggles in joy as her hair flies all over the place with her body swinging back 'n' forth, she pumps her legs and tries to get higher. Derek smiles and laughs making sure neither fall and injure themselves.

"Alpha watch this!" Sonya suddenly shouts and Derek watches eyes wide as she flings herself from the seat and land in the sand feet firm. She made a fair distance and height but Derek rushes over and picks her up, heart racing.

"Sonya, you can't do that. What if you got hurt?" Sonya's smile fades and slowly her eyes fill with tears. Derek panics for a moment before comforting the girl, he holds her head close to his neck and rubs her back.

"Hey, don't cry I'm sorry but you really scared me, your Mama asked me to keep you guys safe, shhh it's okay Sonya." Derek soothes in a low tone, he hums softly sending firm vibrations into the young girl.

Sonya hiccups and lifts her head rubbing away the tears and looks into the Alpha's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I j-just th-thought it would be fun." Derek's expression softens and gently rubs her hair.

"I know and I was impressed bt how about we save the flying lessons for when you're older hmm?" Sonya nods and wraps her tiny arms around Derek's neck, he stills and gently scents her by rubbing his chin on the top of her head.

Once Sonya has calmed down enough Derek puts her down, Dmitri walks over and takes his sister's hand.

"It's okay Nya, Mama would have said the same thing, want to go on the slide with me?" Sonya smiles and nods her head quickly. with a quick turn, the two wolves run to the slides, Derek following steadily behind.

The next hour Derek, Dmitri and Sonya alternate between the jungle gym set, swings and slides. Derek grins and laughs and at one point helps Dmitri make an impressive sand castle. It was around 12:30 when Derek decides to head to th bench where the twins stuff was and bring out the snacks. He keeps an ear out as the twins play once more in the sand. He was so focused on his task and watching the kids, he hadn't noticed the woman standing beside him.

"Oh um hello?" Derek says awkwardly as the shorter brunet woman grins up at him. Derek grew unnerved by the lady before him.

"Can I help you?" He asks hesitantly.

"Not really, I just think it's amazing that your so well with kids are they yours?" The woman's tone was mirthful and condescending? Her entire presence has Derek tense.

"Of course their mine, why would you think otherwise?" Derek found himself offended by this woman's blatant doubt. _Their mine, how dare she._ Shocked at his thoughts tries to look for Sonya and Dmitri. There still by the sand laughing and playing. Derek's eyes soften and his smiles became adoring.

The woman makes a mirthful noise, regaining Derek's attention. He glares and scowls.

"It's not very often fathers look like you, your girlfriend is very lucky, most handsome men leave their partners and never acknowledge the children they bred," Derek growls refraining from ripping this woman's throat out, just barely refraining.

"Yes well unlike them I don't turn away family. Now if you don't mind, leave." The woman's cheeks colour and for a moment he sees her glare, Derek wishes he could flash his eyes and snarl at her.

"We should get to know each other more, Mandy's the name, we could grab a babysitter and head for lunch?" Derek does snarl at the woman this time finally fed up with her antics. _How could she just leave her child alone with a stranger?_

"No. I am here with my children unlike you I wish to spend my afternoon with them and not have a stranger take care of my children. If you have nothing else to say then I suggest you spend time with your own kid, now leave." Mandy opens her mouth to say something when Sonya's voice cuts her off.

"Daddy! Dmitri says I can't be a king because I'm a girl!" Sonya pouts and Derek finds it adorable. Dmitri scrambles to defend his reasoning.

"Mama said Kings are the most important piece on the board, but a queen rules everyone, Sonya makes a better queen." Derek looks between the two of them and suddenly remembers a moment when Stiles himself claimed Derek to be the king on his chess board. Derek smiles nostalgically and crouches before the pouting twins.

"Dmitri is right Sonya, Queens are very powerful but if you want to be a king no one can stop you," Derek explains. Both nod in understanding. Soon their attention was gained by the juice boxes and fruit cups behind Derek.

"Snack time?" Dmitri asks suddenly excited and shy. Derek grins with nod gesturing them to join him on the bench.

He picks them up carefully and places them on the bench, he then gives both a fruit punch juice box. Dmitri manages the straw fine, Sonya tries and pouts when she can't puncture the hole. Shyly she holds out the drink to Derek in a silent plea. Derek chuckles softly and shows her how to fit the straw in. Smiling in satisfaction Sonya slurps down the drink. The fruit cups were easier to manage and the twins dispose of their recycling once they finished. Derek smiles and leans against the bench.

"Daddy?" Derek tenses and stares down at Dmitri; face twisted with nerves and scenting filling wit anxiety. Derek's heartbeat increases and doesn't realise he reaches for Dmitri and has him on his lap until the small figure of warmth has his head tucked into his neck.

"What's wrong Dmitri?" Derek rumbles with pride but squishes it down to listen to his...son. Dmitri lets out a heavy sigh and shifts to look up at the older male.

"Why aren't you and Mama together? I know Mama isn't Pack but...why didn't you want us? Do you not like us?" Derek's heartbreaks and gently strokes Dmitri's side.

"Oh Dmitri I love you and Sonya very much, I wasn't even aware that you were alive, if I had I would have been with you both as much as I could. As for Pack, your Mama has always been Pack, but before you, two were born, your Mama had an argument and I made a stupid choice. I asked your Mama to leave because I was scared." Sonya and Dmitri frown.

"I thought Alpha's didn't get scared?" Sonya says confusingly. Derek gives a small smile.

"Even Alphas get scared Sonya, I was afraid to lose your Mama because I didn't think I deserved him. Your Mama is an amazing person, he helped me become a better Alpha, he helped my Pack grow. I made a mistake leaving him and now I'm trying to fix it." Derek explains with misty eyes. Both Dmitri and Sonya nod in understanding and hug Derek tightly. Derek lets out a shaky breath and hugs them back tightly.

"I love you both so much." He mumbles into their heads. Both smile up at their father.

"We love you too Daddy." They said in sync. Derek smiles brightly.

The next few minutes the small group just hug and enjoy each others company. It wasn't until Sony and Dmitri started yawning did Derek make a choice to get them back to his home for their nap. They made no complaint and Derek gathered them into the Camaro without a struggle. He watched the twins doze off in the back via the rearview mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek exits his room, making sure to leave soundlessly and heads back to the living room. Putting the twins down for their nap went painlessly and Derek kisses them on their forehead as a reassurance of safety.

Reclining on the couch Derek goes over his day so far and doesn't realise he's smiling. He's pleased with how far they are bonding and honestly doesn't want to let them go. He sighs in displeasure and carelessly pulls out his phone. He sees an unread message from Stiles. Derek's heart skips a beat and opens the message.

How are the twins? Hope they're not to much trouble.

[From Stiles]

They have ben great, just put them down for their nap now. The park was a lot of fun. Thank you for letting me take them out.

[From Derek]

Stiles takes out his phone while he watches the stew boil and reads the text. Stiles feels himself flush and smiles subconsciously, before texting a reply.

That's great. They love the park I swear they'd live outside if they could. Your welcome, thank you for taking the time to get to know them.

[From Stiles]

He places the phone on the counter and stirs the stew wondering if he should put some aside for Derek. Soon his phone chimes.

Most pups are like that at their age. I mean it, Stiles. Thank you for letting me a part of their lives, they're incredible.

[From Derek]

Both men bite their lip and suck in a breath at the meaningful text. Stiles' eyes soften as he replies.

Of course, they're incredible, they are my kids Sourwolf.

[From Stiles]

Derek snorts at the old nickname but his eyes soften into a fond expression.

That is true.

[From Derek]

Stiles blushes at Derek's text and tries not to think about the underlining saying of _Your incredible_ , which is ridiculous because Derek doesn't do nice, does he?

Stiles freezes and thinks about how much Derek has changed as a person, not just an Alpha. Is he rough around the edges? Yes. Does he use his word more? Surprisingly yes. Has he become an open minded person? Yeah. Derek has many faults but suddenly Stiles can't see the large amount that he used to, he sees the changes Derek has gone through and while the Sourwolf may be fields and miles from gaining Stiles trust back, Derek is making an effort to know and understand their pups. If Stiles were honest to himself, he could be content and handle lingering hurt if having Derek in his life solely for Sonya and Dmitri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek looks up towards the entry way of the house Sonya and Dmitri woke half an hour ago and the three of them are currently watching _Big Hiro 6_ in the living room. Walking int the house was Raphael, Eva and Jackson. Derek relaxes and quirks a curious brow at the three. Eva and Raphael still and lower their heads in acknowledgement, while Jackson rolls his eyes.

"We just got back from training, Rome and Scott are fawning over Isaac because Zoe is kicking." Derek nods at the answer and turns back tot eh movie. Sonya and Dmitri move to kneel over the couch and let out excited squeals when they see Eva and Raph.

"Raph!" Sonya shouts in glee and struggles to free herself from the couch, soon the tiny girl is rushing into the waiting arms of the beat. Raph grins and hoists her into the air.

"Nya! How are you, Maly Golab? Are you and 'Mitri having fun with the Alpha?" Sonya nods vigorously.

"Daddy took us to the park and now were watching Disney, join us!" Sonya asks excitedly. Raphael looks for Derek's approval, Derek nods and gestures to the couch. Raph smiles and heads over. Sonya removes herself from Raph and snuggles back into Derek's side. Eva and Jackson follow and get comfy. The silence didn't last long Rome and Scott came in with Isaac, asking questions or if he needed anything. Isaac laughs and notices the movie.

"I am going to couch and watch Big hero 6, c'mon." They follow like lost puppies and Derek can just imagine Stiles making such jokes to Scott. Dmitri perks up and goes wide-eyed at Isaac's stomach.

"Puppy," he whispers quietly. Isaac glances over at the wide-eyed toddler and smiles gently.

"Your right Dmitri, I have my pup Zoe in here, would you like to feel?" Dmitri looks frightened and glances for Derek's approval then Scotts. Both males nod and slowly Dmitri reaches Isaac.

"How come you're so nice to Dmitri and Sonya to touch your stomach but not me?" Scot pouts to his mate. Isaac gives him a flat look.

"Dmitri and Sonya aren't around me 24/7 with endless questions or asking for tasks." Scotts continues to pout but watches with soft eyes as Dmitri gently lays his ear on Isaac's belly. His eyes widen and a smile blooms on his features as he hears and feels Zoe move.

"Z-Zoe is excited to meet you," Dmitri says with a happy glee. Isaac melts and rubs Dmitri's head. Dmitri leans into the touch but then everyone in the room stiffens.

The couch into Isaac begins to darken and Isaac shoots Scott a sheepish look.

"I didn't pee if your all thinking that."

Chaos ensues and the first one to regain his head was Derek, he took one look at Scott flailing his arms around with worry and Dmitri's guilty face to snap out of the sudden baby fever.

Jackson was next to regain his head and took charge.

"Alright calm down, this much stress level will cause problems for Isaac and Zoe, Isaac did you and Scott have a plan for the birth?" Jackson asks calmly. Isaac nod and grimaces at the first contraction. Scott whimpers and grasps his mates hand.

"Y-yes, we planned a home birth, our midwife is currently out of town, Zoe isn't-wasn't due till next week," Isaac answers through grit teeth. Another contraction hit and the room stills as he tries to regain his breathing.

"Mama can deliver." Sonya perks up timidly her voice no louder than a whisper. Derek looks down to his scared daughter and soon has Stiles on the phone.

"Helo?" Stiles voice echoes in his ear.

"Can yu deliver Zoe? Isaac is doing into labour early without a midwife." Derek tries to keep his voice calm and waits with baited breath.

Stiles swears into the phone.

"Yes, yea I'm on my way, tell Isaac to grasp onto the pouch I have him on Friday, tell Scott to calm the fuck down and get the room him and Isaac use when they stay over ready for me and Derek," Stiles pauses.

"Yea," Derek asks.

"Keep Sonya and Dmitri in your room, Scott is going to get aggressive and fast." Derek cast a worried glance to them and gives a rough response. the line goes dead and Derek takes charge.

"Scott go prep your room with hot water, towels and a plastic sheet for the spread, getting any pillows and scent them, Jackson and I will take Isaac up in a moment. Sonya Dmitri you both will be going into my room okay? Eva, Rome and Raph stay here and inform everyone else and us when Stiles arrives. Everything clear?" Derek asks, they all nod and get into places. Derek carries the two worried pups into his room and assures them that Isaac will be okay.

"I'm sorry daddy, I felt Zoe's emotions and I thought Uncle Isaac should know." Derek ruffles his son's hair and gives a smile.

"You did nothing wrong, Dmitri, what you said was true, Zoe is excited to see her parents. Now stay here I'll check up on you both in a little bit okay?" They nod and watch their father exit the room.

Once outside the door, Derek sighs and heads back tot eh living room. He catches the distress and pain from Isaac but also the calm scent of Stiles. Entering the living room Stiles spots him and gestures towards a grimacing Isaac.

"Alright big guy, time to shine, Jackson get on the other side of Isaac and lift his lower back and legs with Derek, Isaac wrap your arms around their shoulders, ready on three," Stiles instructs calmly. on the count of three, they lift and carry the whimpering Isaac into the room down the hall.

Isaac rearranges himself into a comfortable and accessible position. Stiles washes his hands quickly and inspects Issac's dilation.

"Shit, he's at 5 cm, she sure does want out eh Isaac?" Stiles grins up at the Omega, Isaac growls but it cuts short into a pained moan. Stiles makes a noise before standing.

"Yea, yea no jokes I got it, I know your pain Kiddo, but be grateful you're having one and this will most, likely take an hour tops, Sonya and Dmitri had me in pain for five hours, cruel buggers. Though I suppose being a human defaulted as well, either way I give you an hour tops and if that baby still isn't out then a cesarian will be done alright Kiddo?" Stiles says and gently rubs circles on his knee. Isaac nods through his contraction. With a firm smile, Stiles exits the room.

Derek follows him to see Stiles enter his room. Leaning against the door frame he watches Sties and their kids greet each other happily, Stiles answers all of their questions and Dmitri becomes ecstatic to hear that Zoe will be born soon. Derek smiles fondly. As if feeling the Alpha's eyes on him Stiles look up at Derek, both men blush and Derek gives a shy smile.

"Thank you again for doing this Stiles, were pretty lucky." Stiles waves him off with a quirked smile.

"Yea well this isn't my first werewolf litter and I'm sure it won't be the last." Derek tries not to growl and think about Stiles interaction with the Oregon pack. The small family wait in silence when Scotts sudden shout has Stiles and Derek scramblng to enter the room.

They find Isaac clutching at Scotts now broken wrist and said man trying not to whimper. Isaac growls and glowers at his mate.

"You fucking did this to me, keep your encouraging words to your fucingself becuase the next time we have a kid, your carrying them!" Stiles tries to stiffen a laugh and Scott goes classy eyed and replies with only,

"Were having more?" A dopey smile gracing his features. Stiles burst into laughter at his best freidns idiocy and goes to check Isaac dilation once more. He lets out a low whistle and gives Isaac an encouraging smile.

"Told you Isaac, not ven an hour has come and your dilated, ready to push?" Stiles ask, Isaac whimpers and replies.

"No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright final push Isaac, breath in, now." Stiles hsouts as Isaac screams out and faces blotches. Scott is mumbling reassureances into his mates ear. Stiles cradles the tiny infants head and the shoulder pop out allowing the rest of her body to leave the canal. Isaac slumps in exhasution and grins up at Scott.

Stiles makes quick work to wipe down Zoe enough to place her on Isaac chest. Tears roll down his face as he cooes at his daughte, Scott expression shone of love and adoration for the two people in front of him. Gently Isaac scents his daughter and she whimpers before sighing in a high pitched breathy tone. Scott melts.

Gently Stiles removes Zoe and cuts the cord, he passes her to Jackson to clean her up, Stiles then encourages Isaac to push the placenta out completing the very short birth of little Zoe McCall. Soon Stiles is standing back and watches the new parents coo and fawn over their newborn daughter as she eats and stares up at Isaac and Scott with pale eyes. Scott glances over to Stiles and gives him a grateful smile, Stiles salutes and indicates his leave for now.

Exiting the birthing room Stiles slumps in relief and goes to the bathroom to wash up. Derek having notice his mates entrance into the hall way follows and raises an eyebrow in question, Stiles rools his eyes but grins.

"Give them 30 minutes of family time and the pack can see your newest member." Derek's face lights up and suddnely hugs Stiles in a firm embrace.

"Thank you so much." Stiles freezes but soon melts into the touch and pats the alpha's back.

"My pleasure big guy, just wait, Erica has two months left before Isla is born and you'll be going through this all over again." Stiels grins up at the taller man. Derek's eyes wide and he nods in agreement, smile never diminishing.

"C'mon Red, our kids want their Mama." Derek cals over his shoulder and hurries towards hs room to give Sonya and Dmitri the good news. Stiles stays back for a moment and tries to calm his raging heartbeat. _Our kids._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles will admit, this side of Scott was both amusing ad frightening. it's been exacly 30 minutes since [Zoe ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218600963)was born and the Pack as come to introduce themselves. At first Scott took everything is stride and allowed veryne to have a turn to hold her, that was in the first five minutes. Now though? You so much as look at the sleeping bundle in is arms and Scott sends a medusa glare. Who knew the puppy had it in him? Stiles grins and claps Scott on teh shoulder.

"I must say Isaac made an adorbale baby." Scott beams with pride and Isaac snorts sleepily. Scott leans over and kisses the side of his head and Isaac preens in contempt. Stiles relaxesa dn smiles fondly at the two parents. Leting out a sigh he turns tot eh rest of the pack.

"Alright eveyrone out beofre Isaac kicks all your asses, out , out, out." Stiles shooes everyone away and Isaac sends him a grateful look, sending a wink to both of them stiles shuts the door carefully behind them. Heading to the living room, Stiles finds everyone stiff, tilting his head in confusion he turns to derek for answers. The Alpha keeps a blank expression and directs his words to the Duval siblings.

"I have come to a decision for your three." His voice was smooth and deep, Eva, Raphael and Rome stand straighter and glance nervously at Stiles. He gives them encouraging smiles.

"On behalf of the Hale Pack, I Derek Hale Welcome you" Eva Lyn Duval, Rome Calypso Duval and Raphael Mayhew Duval into our Pack." Stiles and the Duval siblings freeze for a split moment. Soon wide smiles and hope shines upon their faces and Stiles finds himself cheering for them. Eva stepped forward to shake Derek's hand.

"Thank you Alpha Hale, we are grateful and are happy to join your Pack." Derek smiles warmly and nods his head. Straightening his posture Derek continues.

"The invitaion expands to Stiles, Sonya and Dmitri if they so wish to join or visit. Stiles, they are welcomed just as much as your are to become part of this Pack, if you so wish to." Derek finishes with a soft hopeful gaze. Stiles feels his heart clench and opens his mouth to reply when the door knocks. Instead of answering Derek he straightens and rushes for the door.

"I'll get it!" He calls a nervous smile gracing his features, when Stiles opens the door, his smile falls, eyes widen.

There stadning in his smug glory was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonya, Dmitri! Alpha Hale jest tutaj, pospiesz się nie chcemy, aby utrzymać go czeka.  
> -Sonya, Dmitri! Alpha Hale is here, hurry up we don't want to keep him waiting.  
> maly golab  
> -little dove


	7. Married?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauvy, smooth and a charmer that can steal your heart, but why does Stiles flinch away and where did those bruises come from?

[Thatcher](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218556293).

Thatcher Halestein.

Fuck.

Stiles stares jaw slacked and eyes wide. Blinking owlishly Stiles pushes Thatcher back and closes the door, praying the wolves inside didn't catch his scent.

"You need to leave." Stiles hisses at the taller man. The lopsided grin vanishes quickly from the older man's gorgeous features, steel blue eyes harden and suddenly Stiles is braced against the door.

"Aren't you adorable. Look I know we had a falling out but it's been six months, I miss you, baby. Don't you miss us?" Thatcher hot breath invades Stiles' ears and he whimpers pathetically.

"Thatcher stop. We're not together, I refuse to take you back. You _beat_ me, Thatcher. I'm not some ragdoll you can throw around!" Stiles seethes, eyes glowing gold for a moment.

Thatcher's expression darkens and an ugly scowl grace his lips. Thatcher grips Stiles throat tightly and Stiles choked at the sudden lack of air.

"Listen here Omega, I own you! We're married so start acting like it. Question your ownership again and I make sure you regret opening that pretty mouth of yours. Now answer me; Who owns you!" Thatcher growls darkly and decks Stiles in the face, Stiles whimpers as the pain blooms across his eye.

Thatcher released Stiles' throat but came back with a quick uppercut to his stomach. Stiles doubles over as a wheezy breath escapes him. Stiles crumples to the wooden floor and stares up at Thatcher with pleading scared eyes. The Beta sneers at the Omega and repeats his question, tone dark and voice deeper.

"Who owns you Omega?" Stiles whimpers and lowers his gaze, swallowing his swollen tongue and wishing Derek or anyone from inside the house could help him. Letting a low whine escape and barring him neck Stiles doesn't look up at Thatcher.

"You do." Stiles scrunches his eyes shut and fights back the tears, missing the predatory grin dawning on the Beta's face.

"That's a good Omega."  The praise was filed with mockery and not the warmth Stiles new should be there. Stiles whimpers and slowly stand. Shoulders hunched and head lowered. The door opened to reveal Derek. Stiles panics and Derek quirks a brow before sending a murderous glare towards the Beta in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Thatcher straightens and while Stiles could see the Beta's inner hackles raise, the easy grin forms on the mans' face. Stiles looks down to his feet and tries to withdrawal from the two wolves in front of him.

"Thatcher Halestein, Stiles Husband." Both Stiles and Derek freezes, Derek in Shock and Stiles in horror. Soon Stiles was roughly tugged to Thatcher's side and the pressure Thatcher had on his arm Stiles had to hold back a whimper. Derek looked to Stiles' eyes shining and brows furrowed in confusion. Stiles looked away in shame, face colouring, unable to look at the Alpha.

Derek scowls before opening the door, allowing both the Beta and Stiles inside. Once inside Dmitri and Sonya rush to Stiles, smiling brightly until their eyes lay on Thatcher. The smiles drop quickly and Dmitri starts growling, pushing Sonya behind him. Stiles's eyes mist up and hated the reaction his babies knew to take when the other man is before them. Stiles whimpers softly and tries to remove from Thatcher's side, Thatcher didn't let go, instead, he tightens his hold and gives a strained grin to the twins.

"Hey, kiddo's how have you been?" Thatcher's tone was light and almost pleasant. Dmitri glowers' at the older man and Sonya whimpers wishing to run to her Mama.

"Better before you got here." Stiles had to bite back a grin as he saw Thatcher's jaw tighten, Derek does openly smirk and gives a small nod to Dmitri in approval. Thatcher swallows a snarl and gives another easy smile.

"Well, your Mom says it's time to go, so why don;t you both get your stuff-"

"Actually they're staying at their father's for the night, Derek had plans for their first sleepover." Stiles cuts Thatcher off, it was a risky move, but he'd take his chances if it meant the twins could be safe. Stiles turns to Derek and gives an easy smile, while he pleads with his eyes. Derek stares at him, gears no doubt turn and slowly his gaze turns to a dark-eyed Thatcher, smirk present.

"It was going to be a surprise," Derek explains as the twins gave a mixed expression of excitement and worry. Derek also took great pleasure in watching Thatcher's jaw twitch in disdain.

Slowly Thatcher nod and turns to give Stiles an 'Adoring' look, repulsed internally, Stiles tries to shrink into himself. Quickly Stiles darts his gaze around the room, finding Lydia and Jackson giving him worried glances, Scott and Boyd scowl at the other Beta and Erica glares at him vehemently. All of them could smell his fear and anxiety. Stiles wished he could remove himself and be surrounded by the people that matter to him. His eyes settle on the Duval triplets for a moment, back rigid and eyes glowing in understanding, he looks away in shame before his eyes settle on Derek. Derek who doesn't waver in his gaze, Derek who's eyes burn with an inner rage, Derek who is worried about the Omega before him. Everything was too much for Stiles, so he did what was best.

Tucking himself into Thatcher's side he gazes up at the Beta earnestly.

"It is getting late, and I'm sure your starving and wishing to make up for our lost time don't you baby?" Stiles suppressed a shudder as Thatcher gives him a predatory grin eyes alight, he had to stop himself from bursting into tears, to tear himself from the horrible creature side him. Nodding in agreement Thatcher grips tightly on Stiles' wrist and tugs him to the door. Giving a weak wave goodbye they rush out of the house, Stiles wishing Derek could save him.


	8. Saving Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wished it was a different wolf behind him. An Alpha behind him. 'Derek' behind him. Lost in the fantasy of Derek being the one to roughly claim Stiles.
> 
> That was his fantasy, such a shame reality was so much harsher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has intense content so if you CANNOT rape scenes DO NOT READ! This is not for young readers, this is aweful and I am ashamed of my first smut being of such caliber.
> 
> more notes at the bottom.

Stiles cries out as his body lands harshly on his bedroom floor. Moaning in pain, he whimpers as Thatcher stalks towards his cowering body. Eyes blazing and shoulders tense, Thatcher snarls and straddles Stiles smaller figure. Thatcher's large hands wrap around Stiles' slim throat and begin to squeeze, struggling to breathe, Stiles begins to turn red and his vision becomes fuzzy, fear spikes and Thatcher indulges in a heavy intake of breath, a feral grin shining down at the defenseless Omega.

"I bet you thought I would just vanish, that I wouldn't come back for you, seeing how the twins are another Alpha's offspring, you probably thought I wouldn't need an Omega whore right? Well you're wrong, having an Omega whore is exactly why I want you, you'll be _my_ slut to fuck and breed from now on. Proving that those _Bastard_ children aren't worth our time. Your _mine_ Stiles and Derek? The mutts' father won't ever have you. I OWN YOU!" Thatcher's eyes shine with a small gleam that all rogue wolves begin to form, insanity.

Stiles' eyes widen as the smell of fear begins to fill the room. Thatcher removes his hands and quickly flip Stiles onto his front. He grasps Stiles' narrow hips and pulls harshly, causing Stiles to prop onto his knees and forearms. A tiny whimper of despair escapes Stiles' throat and the Omega closes his eyes tightly, wishing for this to be over quickly.

Large fingers skim down Stiles' sides, Thatcher's heavy torso falls onto Stiles' back, and his thick fingers tickle Stiles' narrow navel fumbling with his button and zipper. Stiles chokes on a whine and tries to remove the unwanted body from on top of him. Slow panic courses through Stiles' veins and he undesirably

Slow panic courses through Stiles' veins and he undesirably allows a whimper escape his tight throat. Thatcher growls darkly and attaches his mouth to Stiles' neck, nipping and cutting tiny slits into the slim pale flesh. Stiles begins to heavily breathe, his chest constricts and his vision begins to fade. Right before Stiles could fall into blissful darkness, Thatcher roughly removes Stiles of his jeans.

Gasping and struggling with wide eyes, Stiles tries to escape from the Beta's grasp. Thatcher loudly roars, the deep vibration disorientates Stiles and causes the terrified Omega to yelp in panic.

"Stay. Still. Omega." Thatcher clipped words freeze Stiles and suddenly a thick heated object grazes over Stiles' perineum and hole. Whimpering pathetically, Stiles shifts to his forearms to try and retreat. Thatcher growls and pulls Stiles' hips roughly back into place. He takes Stiles' neck into a large hand and presses it into the mattress. Immobile and scared Stiles felt the burning stretch of Thatcher's member probing his tight hole. Tears slowly gliding down his cheeks as Stiles cries into the pillow, yelping and whining in pain when Thatcher slowly pushes into Stiles' tight ring of muscle. 

Whimpering pathetically, Stiles shifts to his forearms to try and retreat. Thatcher growls and pulls Stiles' hips roughly back into place. He takes Stiles' neck into a large hand and presses it into the mattress. Immobile and scared Stiles felt the burning stretch of Thatcher's member probing his tight hole. Tears slowly gliding down his cheeks as Stiles cries into the pillow, yelping and whining in pain when Thatcher slowly pushes into Stiles' tight ring of muscle. 

It Burns.

It Hurts.

Everything Hurts.

The moment Thatcher bottoms out Stiles cries heavily. Paying no attention to the Omega under him Thatcher pulls out till only the tip remains and slams harshly into Stiles bleeding hole. Thatcher repeats his motion for what seemed like hours to Stiles. The pain became too much for Stiles leaving him speechless and pliant to the Beta taking him from behind. On more than one occasion Stiles wished it was a different wolf behind him. An Alpha behind him.

On more than one occasion Stiles wished it was a different wolf behind him. An Alpha behind him. _Derek_ behind him. Lost in the fantasy of Derek being the one to roughly claim Stiles, he whimpered back into reality as Thatcher's rhythm slips and suddenly the offending Beta is streaking Stiles' inner walls with semen. Clawing at the sheets and eyes glazed with tears, Stiles cries out in despair before passing out into the oblivion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles whimpers in pain the following morning, his entire lower half was inflamed. Hissing and struggling to remove himself from the bed, Stiles sneers down at the sleeping Beta, beside him. Holding in the whimpers and cries of pain, Stiles descend the stairs and make quick work on any ingredients he could find and made a simple filling breakfast of eggs, toast and turkey sausages. leaving a plate for himself Stiles sets Thatcher's of the table just as the Beta slides into the seat, face alight with a smug grin and eyes heavy with lust. Stiles shivers in disgust and turns away from the Beta.

A low growl echoes from behind Stiles, who refuses to turn around. The scraping of a chair makes him flinch.

"Do I have to teach you again? Did you learn nothing last night?" Thatcher asks darkly, face still and sunken. Stiles swallows nervously before straightening his spine in defiance.

"I learnt that you are a pathetic Beta, who can only gain sexual activities by raping another person. You are a disgrace and I want you to leave me alone." Thatcher's eyes shine a molten gold and swiftly Stiles found himself on the floor, jaw burning and blood trickling out the corner. Groaning in pain Stiles' doesn't resist as Thatcher lifts him from his shoulders.

"Watch your tongue Omega." Thatcher threatens. Stiles glares up at him.

"Or what Thatcher? You, going to rape me? Breed me? Think I'm scared of you? I've seen you at your worst pup, it's pathetic and your nothing but a kitten."

Thatcher roars in Stiles' face, but the young man doesn't back down.

"Pack your bags, were leaving." Stiles blinks up before schooling his features into a scowl.

"The twins are still at _Alpha_ Hale's, we need to go get them," Stiles smirks at Thatcher's warning growl at the mention of said Alpha.

"We'll pick them up on the way now move Omega!" Thatcher snarls at Stiles' And while Stiles may not have externally shown his fear, internally Stiles' wolf was clawing to run away.

Sighing in frustration Stiles quickly packed everyone's bag and put them in the trunk. Thatcher slides into the driver's seat with Stiles' following suit. Reversing out of his childhood driveway both males drive towards the preserve.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the preserve was silent, if not tense and Stiles made no effort to engage in conversation. As they drove up to the Hale house Stiles stiffens. Thatcher keeps an indifferent look on his face but quirks a brow in Stiles direction.

"Well, go get the mutts." Thatcher prompted. Stiles scowls and bares his teeth.

"Those are my kids you're talking about Thatcher," Stiles growls out. Thatcher frowns and mashes Stiles face into the steering wheel.

"Get out of the car and go. GO!" Stiles groans and hurries out of the car, holding his nose in pain.

Finally releasing his throbbing nose, Stiles knocks on the door and waits fro someone to open it. To his surprise, Erica opens the door and her face lights up with a smile before it quickly vanishes.

"Can you have Derek gather up Dmitri and Sonya's things were heading out early." Stiles supplies an answer. Erica frowns.

"But you still have another week here. What about Eva, Raphael, and Rome, are they leaving as well?" She asks quietly. Stiles gives a sad smile.

"I have some unfinished work back at the school and I bought them plane tickets if Derek allows them back for the rest of the semester. I'm sorry Catwoman but I gotta go." Erica nods and slowly moves to allow him entrance.

Entering the large house leaves Stiles tense and antsy. Walking farther to the kitchen he spots Derek with the twins items packed and waiting. Dmitri and Sonya themselves were laughing and giggling at Zoe with Isaac holding her close to his heart. Regretting his choices but not knowing what else to do Stiles clears his throat and both Dmitri and Sonya frown up at him.

"Do we have to go Mama?" Sonya asks teary eyed. Stiles' eyes soften and his heartbreaks.

"Tak, mały gołąb, robisz. Mama i ja upewnij się wrócić wkrótce w porządku?” Stiles looks towards Derek, who holding Dmitri, gives Sonya and a sad smile. Sonya tears up and soft hiccups escape her tiny voice. Dmitri continues to frown and glare at Stiles. Stiles looks away from his son, ashamed.

"Stiles," the man in question looks over to Eva, who to her credit was sending a confused but angry glare.

"You don;t have to go." She continues softly. Stiles sighs, ignoring his pleading student and gathers Sonya in his arms.

"Thank you, Derek, for watching them last night. Could you bring Dmitri to the door while I get their bags." Derek nods silently and everyone watches as their beloved Alpha and Pack Mom go about in a mundane way that it breaks everyone's, heart. 

They watched as two broken souls separate at the door, two souls bound together separate from each other, to souls say goodbye and weep for the lost love just within their fingertips. They watch as the boy who ran with wolves drives off with a man that knew nothing of love. They watch as their Alpha withdraw from their world and into himself. Watched as two people with so much love for each other. Shatter apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translator  
> Tak, mały gołąb, robisz. Mama i ja upewnij się wrócić wkrótce w porządku?”  
> -Ys, little dove, you do. Mama and I will make sure you come back soon okay?


	9. 3 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek I need you to take the kids, I'm sorry for the short notice but they can't be with me. I-I can't be a parent anymore, I'm so sorry."  
> Tears gather in Stiles' eyes has he leaves the voice mail. Turning slowly to the towering man behind him, Stiles watches Thatcher's feral grin widen. 
> 
> "Such a good, little Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I want to thank everyone for staying with me. I honestly am so happy with all the comments and love you guys have for our favourite Duo! Considering this story was supposed to be a one-shot, I am ecstatic that I have continued. I don't know what my goal for chapters will be but I do promise the ending isn't near. So enjoy Chapter 9!! 
> 
> This chapter is a mix between Derek and Stiles POV and I feel like all the Derek internal dialogue I haven't touched on will come into the light so hope you guys enjoy!

It's been 3 months since Stiles' small family and Thatcher left Beacon Hills, 3 months since Derek refused to look Stiles in the eyes as he waves goodbye to his kin. 3 months since Stiles' life became hell.

Derek frowns out the window, brows furrowed and forming as one. He pays no attention to the others around him and with distressed harlequin eyes resigns into his mind.

Erica sits on the couch adjacent from her Alpha, her two-month-old daughter Isla sleeps soundly in her mothers' arms. A small frown marred the beautiful woman's face and leaves her mate Boyd unsettled. The silence grows until a deep aggressive growl vibrates the inner walls of the expanse room.

"Why the hell does he stay with that mongrel? He's suffering, why does he stay with that-that  _Beta_?" Derek rounds towards his Pack, eyes wide and vulnerable while his mouth was in a hard scowl. Erica relaxes and chews on her bottom lip.

"I don't know Derek, Stiles has always had a plan, there-there has to be a reason why he got married or why he doesn't leave."

"Did you not see him that day? Jesus Christ, he was whimpering and stiff, he  _reeked_ of that filthy mutt and what did we do? Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing!"

"What did you expect to be able to do Derek?"

"I could have kept him here and away from that disgusting pig! I could have kept him _safe-_ "

"Stiles has never wanted to be saved, Derek! Look I don't know what we can do other than removing him from the situation, but he needs to want to leave-"

"Of course he wants to leave Erica, do you honestly think Stiles would allow that kind of relationship near our kids? _Stiles_ Erica!"

Erica closes her mouth and stares hard up at her Alpha. Derek is pacing in front of the couch, fingers running rapidly through his long hair. Slowing to a stop Derek sighs in defeat and looks to Erica, eyes pleading and so heartbroken.

"Stiles deserves better, whether that's with me or someone else, he does _not_ deserve the treatment that damn _Beta_ is giving him."

Erica lets out a shaky breath and nods in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" The room falls silent again until Derek's phone breaks the silence with a low trill. All three wolves jump and Derek fumbles for the device with his pocket.

"It's Stiles," Derek says simply out loud after looking at te call ID. Erica makes a wave saying to answer him. With tense shoulders and a shaky breath he does.

"Stiles." Derek's rough voice says.

Stiles voice Hicks before replying. His voice was weak and crackly, almost it pained him to talk at all.

"Derek I need you to take the kids, I'm sorry for the short notice but they can't be with me. I-I can't be a parent anymore, I'm so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears gather in Stiles' eyes has he hangs up on Derek. Turning slowly to the towering man behind him, Stiles watches Thatcher's feral grin widen.  
  
"Such a good, little Omega." Stiles scrunches his eyes tightly, teeth gritting and jaw locked tight. Stiles refuses to look at the Beta in front of him.

"Happy Thatcher?" Stiles spits out. Thatcher laughs darkly.

"C'mon Omega, we both knew this day would come, soon I'll have you all to myself." Stiles shiver sin disgust as Thatcher's hot breath trails near his hand. Tears begin to well up in his eyes, Stiles scurries back quickly and lets out a few shaky breaths.

"I need to go tell Dimitri and Sonya." Thatcher waved Stiles off and headed towards the living room. Stiles curls his hand into a fist and walks towards the twins room.

Each step down the hall Stiles felt his stomach sink until the Celtic knot of anxiety radiated from his person. Slowly breathing out his nerves he gently opens the door and walks in. Both Sonya and Dmitri sat on their beds, silent and lost in thought. Stiles' heart clenches and he tightens his jaw in resolve.

_Why can't I be stronger?_

"I don't want to leave." Dmitri' stubborn voice and Derek-like scowl have Stiles' in taking a sharp breath.

"Dmitri," his son vicious growls cuts him off.

"NIE! Jestem zmęczony pozwalasz mu krzywdy, mamo! Chcę tatusiu! Chcę żebyśmy byli rodziną! Chcę grać z Zoe i zobaczyć Aunty Erica i wuj Izaaka! Nie więcej potwór Mamo, chcę zobaczyć Aunty Rome, Aunty Eva i wuj Raph! Chcę naszego stada !!” Angry tears pool under Dmitri's Arutine eyes, Stiles stands silent and guilty. Sonya looks up from her curled position with tear filled eyes.

"Proszę, Mama...proszę.” Stiles' composure crumbles at his daughter's flushed face. Heavy tears cascade down his mole speckled face and he gently hits the floor. He presses the heels of his face hard into his eyes as soft sobs rack his body.

"Przykro mi bardzo przykro, dzieci ... Nie wiem, co robić ... Przepraszam mój mały gołąb, mój mały szczeniak, przykro mi.” Stiles' voice Hicks and breaks after each word, his shoulders shake and quiver with his pleas of forgiveness.

Dmitri and Sonya scurry over to him and they embrace in a tear-filled hug. They stayed like that for what seems like forever, all calming down and wiping away stray tears. Stiles sighs out and kisses both his children's head gently.

"Twój tatuś przychodzi Ci jedno i drugie, to nie jest bezpieczne tutaj, nie mogę ryzykować Thatcher rani jednego z was" Stiles told them softly.

"Można się z nami mama, moglibyśmy uciec i być szczęśliwym." Sonya perked up, eyes filled with hope.

"Pewnego dnia mały gołąb, jeden dzień," Stiles replies with a sad smile and gently kisses her forehead. They all stay quiet and begin packing all the clothes the twins will need at Derek's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 "Guy's get your furry asses down here now!" Lydia, a petite woman with flaming locks and sharp green eyes shout from the front door. It didn't dawn on her not to yell in a house full of wolves, during her excitement.

A thunder of footsteps from various areas of the house race towards the spitfire of a woman. Jackson, Lydia's husband was the first to greet her and stared curiously at the white piece of paper in her hands.

"Lyds, what's wrong?" He asks, Lydia grins and gestures to the living room.

Seated comfortably on the sofas, Lydia waits while everyone in the house trickles in. After 5 minutes Lydia looks around the room and grins at her Packmates. To her right sat; Scott, Isaac, there baby Zoe, and Derek. To her left sat; Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Baby Isla. Everyone gazed at her in curiosity and worry.

"What did you find Lydia?" Derek gruffly asks. Lydia smirks at her Alpha and proudly unfolds her piece of paper.

"Well my dear Alpha, it would seem that Mr Halestien is _not_ only a menace to Stiles, he's not his husband at all! The fucking preacher he went to for the contract wasn't certified, the entire ceremony was a hoax! We can take Stiles and the twins back, we can bring them home!" The room fell silent, and then a roar of howls and cheers erupt.

Derek whoops and howls in joy, rushing to the petit woman, pick her up and swing her around in glee, crushing her frame in a hug. Lydia grimaces but pats her Alphas head as a form of 'your welcome.' Derek finally places her gently on the ground and holds her out at arm's length, face split into a grin as he looks to all his Beta's with gratitude and hope.

"Scott, help be get the car ready, Stiles called earlier to get the twins. Lydia go make a copy of that sheet and Jackson...put a rush on a restraining order. Everyone else, make sure the house is clean nd keep an eye on everyone, Isaac, Erica you're in charge of the house, Boyd you're in charge of the pack, everyone on board?" Derek's entire persona changed, standing before his Beta's was an Alpha capable of command, and compassion to sway, this was an Alpha on a mission. All his Beta's smile.

"Yes, Alpha." The chorus. Derek grins.

"Our Stiles is coming Home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2hrs left. Stiles glances anxiously at the clock and continues to count down the minutes until Derek gets here. Dmitri and Sonya are parked in the living room watching a movie, Thatcher was at work for the next hour or so and Stiles was pacing in the kitchen, student papers forgotten on the island. Stiles knew he had to stop, or else a panic attack may rise, but the male couldn't will himself so.

Tiny footsteps enter the room, footsteps Stiles didn't hear.

"Mama," Halting midstep Stiles turn to find his daughter in the doorway, tiny body wrapped in her Minnie Mouse blanket, dark tresses in unruly curls. Stiles' heart melts at the sight.

"Yes, little dove?" Stiles asks? Sonya hesitates and shuffles in her spot.

"Will you watch the movie with us, please Mama." Her large eyes water and Stiles agrees instantly, not wishing to hurt his daughter any more than he has. Both Mother nd daughter enter the living room and Stiles sits between Dmitri and Sonya. Dmitri, still upset with Mama, refuses to cuddle into his Mama's side, unlike Sonya who is practically on his lap. Stiles sighs in shame and tries to relax on the couch.

Both Mother nd daughter enter the living room and Stiles sits between Dmitri and Sonya. Dmitri, still upset with Mama, refuses to cuddle into his Mama's side, unlike Sonya who is practically on his lap. Stiles sighs in shame and tries to relax on the couch.

A Sharp knock echoes off the door and Stiles furrows his brows in confusion. This was the usual time Thatcher got home, and it was still and hours drive before Derek should be here, none the less Stiles gets up and opens the door. Standing in shock Stiles finds Derek Hale, standing before him.

"D-Derek? How-Did you speed here?" Stiles stutters out. Derek grins sheepishly.

"Maybe once I hit the county line." Stiles nods dumbly, they stand in silence until Stiles realises his mistake.

"Sorry, come in, the twins are watching a movie right now. Um, Coffee?" Stiles stumbles over his failing host skills. Derek just gives a reassuring smile.

"Coffee would be great, but um can I speak with just you before I take the kids?" He asks gently. Stiles tilts his head in wonder but nods slowly. Stiles gestures to Derek to follow him into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about? Four sugar black right?" Stiles rushes and his hands work the machine and take down two mugs.

"Well, it's about your marriage actually, and yeah that's perfect, um its kinda of funny really, Lydia did some research." Derek fumbles, but tries not to preen at the simple fact of Stiles knowing how he takes his coffee.

"Lydia did research that didn't involve Latin or shopping? Never thought I'd see the day." Both Stiles and Derek chuckle, knowing first hand the redheads helping style.

"Yea, surprised me too, but um I think you might like this information but I need a question answered first." Derek hesitates and Stiles looks up from the counter, their eyes meet and Stiles swallows.

"O-okay." he says softly handing Derek his coffee, Derek relaxes and gently retrieves the cup, fingers brushing softly, sending shivers down both their spines.

"If you had the chance to leave Thatcher would you?" Stiles looks up startled by the question.

"Here I thought the question would be if I loved him, hehe," Stiles bites his lip and looks forlornly into his coffee mug.

"I would, it's why you I called you, I can't have Thatcher harming them, he can hit me all he wants but I refuse Dmitri and Sonya have a hand laid on them. He threatens it, constantly. I want to leave, to run away with them, but I can't. We're married and if I run, he'll try for custody or something." Siles grips the mug hard and refuses to look up.

"Your not married Stiles." Stiles shoots his head up and sees the paper held out to him from Derek's hand. Gently he takes the paper and reads it over.

_To our brothers and fathers of the Lord,_

_We are sad to inform Pastor Thomas Andrews Oregon Ordination license has been nullified due to segregated actions unto the church and their guest. The pastor has violated multiple requirements since the creation of hi license in 2003. To all those married under Pastor Andrews guidance, we are sorrowful to inform you that your marriage is invalid. Any and all couples married under Pastor Andrews are welcomed to the West River Oregon to re-certify your marriage. With sincere apologies, we hope you have a lovely life and may God guide you._

_-Pastor, Phillus._

 

Silence falls between Stiles and Derek. Nothing, not even words could describe the feelings Stiles has within him. Stiles steps away from Derek and with a shocked expression turns away from Derek. Rubbing a hand over his lower face, Stiles starts to laugh and nod his head in disbelief. So lost in his mind, he never noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. Derek stays back, eyes soft and brows furrowed in worry.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence was broken by the loud bang of thefront door opening.

"Oh, Omega dear, why do I still smell the mutts here?" Thatcher's deep voice, causes Stiles to scowl and form fists at his sides. Derek scowling as well glares harshly at the entry way. Not a beat later Thatcher enters the kitchen and stops in his tracks. Face sharp and a deep growl vibrating in the back of his throat. 

"Stiles, why is he here?" The scowl stays on Stiles' face and he lifts his chin in defiance.

"I'm taking Stiles home, Thatcher, him and the twins," Derek answers with a firm brace halfway in front of Stiles. Thatcher glances between the two and a feral grin forms on his lips.

"As charming as that may be mate, Stiles is mine. He's staying here."

"I'm not, Thatcher, and I never will be. Our marriage? Is null and void, that pastor from Oregon you used up in West River had his license voided in 2011. We've never been married, we never will be. So Thatcher," Thatcher looks up confused to the Omega. Stiles smirks

"Get the fuck out of my house," Thatcher growls, but Derek lunges and roars viciously into his face before grabbing his shoulders and dragging him out the front door, tossing the filthy wolf onto the lawn. Sirens could be heard in the background and Thatcher stumbles to his feet.

"You can't do that Stiles! Your mine, yeah hear me! You're fucking mine, I own you!" Thatcher screams.

"Not anymore, get out of here you filthy mutt," Derek growls out, arms crossed and blocking the doorway. Thatcher snarls but lobs off the lawn, running away. Derek huffs and turns back into the house. 

Derek re-enters the kitchen to find Stiles slumped against the counter. 

"You okay?" Derek asks softly, Stiles nods after a moment. Derek cast his eyes towards the living room and smiles as he hears Dmitri and Sonya talking.

"Derek," man in question looks back to Stiles and sees the man biting his lower lip. Derek internally groans at the act.

"Stiles," Derek replies breathlessly. Stiles' face flushes and his eyes glaze.

"Thank you, for for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> NIE! Jestem zmęczony pozwalasz mu krzywdy, mamo! Chcę tatusiu! Chcę żebyśmy byli rodziną! Chcę grać z Zoe i zobaczyć Aunty Erica i wuj Izaaka! Nie więcej potwór Mamo, chcę zobaczyć Aunty Rzym, Aunty Eva i wuj Raph! Chcę naszego stada !!”  
> -NO! I'm tired of you letting him hurt you, Mama! I want Daddy! I want us to be a family! I want to play with Zoe and see Aunty Erica and Uncle Isaac! No more monster Mama, I want to see Aunty Rome, Aunty Eva and Uncle Raph! I want our PACK!!"  
> „Proszę, mamo ... proszę.”  
> -Please, Mama...Please  
> Przykro mi bardzo przykro, dzieci ... Nie wiem, co robić ... Przepraszam mój mały gołąb, mój mały szczeniak, przykro mi.”  
> -I'm sorry..so sorry babies...I don't know what to do...I'm sorry my little dove, my little cub, I'm sorry."  
> Twój tatuś przychodzi Ci jedno i drugie, to nie jest bezpieczne tutaj, nie mogę ryzykować Thatcher rani jednego z was „.  
> -Your Daddy is coming to get you both, it's not safe here, I can't risk Thatcher hurting either of you."  
> Można się z nami Mama, moglibyśmy uciec i być szczęśliwym  
> -You could come with us Mama, we could run away and be happy."  
> Pewnego dnia mały gołąb, jeden dzień.”  
> -One day little dove, one day."


	10. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the world as we know it!!!! This it the final chapter of How could I have known! God, I'm crying rn. Its been a blast and I am so thankful to all you guys for leaving comments and reading this story. But fear not! an epilogue does approach so I suppose the story isn't over but the main part is finite. Which is super upsetting because.... Sterek ppl! Anyway kudo, bookmark and comment guys I want your thoughts and opinions on this endin. Love you all my Pups hope to hear from you soon!!!

To say [Stiles ](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski/set?id=223127861)wasn't excited to head back to Beacon Hills would be an understatement. The Oregon Prof hadn't realised how much having his pack back and then ripped away from him again did to his psyche and health. 

The drive home was quiet and for the both of them, the silence was tense yet content. Derek tried to make conversation and Stiles would indulge, he indulged [Derek ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223128304)about facts on the twins but steer clear of his own history unless it was about work.

Stiles, in turn, would ask about the pack, about Erica's birth and how Isaac and Zoey were doing. But unlike all the times the Alpha and his Spark spoke Stiles would trail off and become quiet. This worried Derek greatly and while unsure of what to do, tried to make the 10hr drive pleasant. 

It wasn't until they reached Beacon's county line did the Twins become excited and babble about their aunt, and uncles. Derek smiles softly to his children and Stiles, in turn, kept a smile to himself watching the interaction between father and children. His smile fades quickly though and he escapes into his mind, self-loathing and hate, clouding his better judgement.

Stiles remains quiet even when the small family enters the Hale home. Derek gently touches his elbow and the Omega turns to look at the Alpha. 

"Can we talk?" Derek asks softly. Stiles hesitates but slowly nods soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Derek as their guide, they walk for 10 minutes before Stiles finds them in an open patch of land and a medium size willow stands[ sickly in the sun.](http://genefinneran.typepad.com/.a/6a00e54eeebad88834016766250d7f970b-600wi) Stiles looks towards Derek in confusion.

"Derek?" Stiles trails off. The alpha didn't say a word, instead calmly made his way towards the tree and gently pressed his palm to its trunk.

"My mother planted this the day Cora was born, she had said it would be the everlasting mark the Hale Pack would give to this forest. It was a symbol of peace and life, a gift to the goddess for keeping us safe and balanced. I never had much faith after Paige and I refuse to even acknowledge my belief after Kate and the fire. I used to curse and scream at our deity for betraying our trust, for taking my family after all we gave her. I used to believe she destroyed the balance to spite us...." Stiles remains still, confused and worried expression never changing.

"What changed?" Stiles asks softly. Derek lets out a hollow laugh that filled Stiles with so much grief and sadness. But Derek's laugh twisted into something soft and warm when he turns and shows Stiles' his soft melancholy expression.

"The Pack, the twins, you. You changed my beliefs the most. For all your sarcasm and spastic word vomits you always knew what to do. You always had a plan even when you struggled with the Nogitsune, you made sure we were able to figure it out.' 

Derek takes a moment to breathe.

'I had believed I couldn't be optimistic anymore, and I watch as you strived every day to bring what was needed, what we all lacked back into our lives. I wanted that, wanted you, I thought I could, so when I did....I realised that it was unfair of me, I was selfish and took what I wanted, I was scared that I would destroy you like I did everything else in my life I couldn't.....I couldn't lose you and yet.....I did."

Derek turns back to the tree and caresses it's rough trunk once more.

"I love you." Stiles watches as his wolf's shoulders tense, he watches as his Derek's shoulders shake. He hadn't meant for the words to spill from his lips, but as he gazes at the back of his love he finds himself not regretting his whispered truth.

"I love you," Stiles says firmly and as Derek turns around with the same morose smile on his features Stiles felt his love may not be returned.

"I'd like to know how you could..." Derek counters softly. Stiles sends him his own melancholy smile.

"I could because you show how to put others first. I could because you're the Alpha I knew you could be. I could because while everyone else left me behind you stayed, you stayed and never thought twice. I can because you are my anchor. I can because I want to and I never stopped. Please, Derek, don't make me stop." 

The tears in Stiles' eyes were real and while the Nogistune gave a very good at for Melissa Derek knew Stiles, knew his emotions his scent, knew the reality he is pleading. Derek knew Stiles... he wouldn't make him stop.

In a heartbeat Derek had Stiles wrapped in his arms, face firmly planted in his mate's neck and they cling to each other, fearing that if they lax even for a millisecond, either of them will disappear, like a horrible false nightmare.

Breathing in the strong smell of cinnamon and vanilla Derek lifts his head and tilts Stiles chin with his thumb and forefinger. He looks down into Stiel's watery caramel eyes, large that hold so much love, eyes that their daughter possesses. Derek lets out a soft gasp and gently plants a firm smouldering kiss onto Stiles' lips. They pull apart by a hair's length. Derek Whispers,

"I love you."


	11. Starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life shouldn't be perfect, but for a moment it was perfect to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter since my epilogues were horrible! Please enjoy! IF you don;t like smut don't read the last part of the chapter, YOU WERE WARNED.

It was early morning when Stiles begins to stir, the young man sighs in content and snuggles further into the heat surrounding him. Stiles' brows furrow in confusion and slowly he blinks opens his eyes. Rays of the morning sun cast throughout the room, a room that was definitely not Stiles'. The male tries to prop himself up on his elbows only for a strong force to bring his back closer to a very solid, very _warm_ chest. Yelping in shock Stiles looks down to find a pair of strong, corded muscle arms wrapped securely around his thin waist. Eyes wide, Stiles twist in his spot to come face to face with a sleeping Hale.

Derek Hale to be specific.

Stiles' breath left his lungs and he stares transfixed at the soft, smooth features sleeping Derek's face allow to show. Stiles takes in the vulnerability such a solid man, as Derek was showing. Stiles relaxes into the warm embrace and continues to stare at the man he loves fondly. ABsentmindedly Stiles brings his hand up and gently strokes Derek's cheek, letting it trail down his jaw, repeating the process over again.

Stiles isn't sure how long he laid there, gently stroking the older mans face, but soon Derek began to stir, eyebrows scrunching up before relaxing allowing him to blink sleepily down at Stiles. Harlequin eyes unfocused and ever so bright for the morning. Derek blinks a few more times and Stiles bites his lip, heart hammering and expression fond. Derek makes a noncommunicative noise before burring his face in Stiles' neck, taking in lungfuls of his scent.

Stiles giggles and squirms at the tickle his Alpha's beard was giving his neck.

"Der, stop it," Stiles whines breathlessly. Derek growls and turns on top of the smaller male. Derek slips between Stiles' legs, fitting snugly and stares down at the Omega. They lock eyes for what seemed like forever in silence. Derek breaks eye contact first and playfully nips at his Omega's lower lip. Stiles gasp in surprise. Not wanting to waste an opportunity Derek plunges his tongue past Stiles' lips and lazily strokes it against his mate's

Stile soft high moan is cut off by Derek's stronger appendage, they stay locked like that, Derek solid on top of Stiles caressing his sides, while Stiles winds his arms around Derek's neck, fingers leisurely combing through his Alpha's bedhead. The moment was perfect, with neither male wishing it to end. Luck was not on their side.

The door to Derek's room flies open, two blobs the shape of tiny versions of themselves, come barrelling in jumping up onto the bed and in turn on top of their parents. Derek growls quietly in Stiles' ear as the Omega throws back his head in laughter. Derek looks down at him adoringly before turning his attention to the small girl and boy in his bed.

"Good morning you two." Derek greets his children with a soft smile. Stiles snorts from his place and struggles to extract himself from the furnace on top of him.

"Morning dzieci, how did you sleep?" Stiles asks, gently combing through both Sonya and Dmitri's hair. Both pups growl before answering their parents.

"Morning Daddy,"

"We slept well."

"'Mitri had a bad dream so we had to share a bed,"

"Nuh uh, I just wanted to protect 'Nya!"

"I don't need you to protect me 'Mitri!"

"Yess you do! I'm the oldest, I need to protect you! It's my job." Dmitri stated stubbornly. Sonya growls and tackles her brother into the middle of the bed, right between Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles sighs upwards and Derek grins in disbelief at his children. After a few minutes, Derek grabs the back of their shirts and holds them out at arm's length. Stiles snorts at how they look like a couple of pups dangling from their mother's mouth.

"That's enough you two, your suppose to protect each other, but you both need to work together to help protect your Mum." Stiles flushes and pouts up at the larger man, while their children yip their agreement.

Stiles rolls his eyes before swing his legs over and stands up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Derek questions, Stiles grins and looks over his shoulder at his dishevelled Alpha.

"Why heading to make my children and Alpha some breakfast of course." He shots back with a wink and scurries out of the room.

He ducks his head when rings of excited yips echo off the walls, from Sonya and Dmitri. Stiles hurries to the kitchen and takes out ingredients for pancakes. About halfway through a pair of large arms wrap around Stiles' waist, the Omega smiles and leans back into the warm chest, subtlely tilting his head to the side. He grins at the affected groan that leaves Derek's throat.

"You're going to be my end, I hope you know this." Stiles chuckles and tilts to look up at his mates eyes.

"And here I thought I was your beginning," Stiles replies cheekily. Derek hums into the junction of Stiles' neck, nibbling on the flesh before glancing at the lithe Omega.

"That you are, my Omega." Stiles flushes brightly.

"My Alpha," Stiles whispers quietly. Derek grins and stares adoringly at his mate.

* * *

It's been two months since Stiles, Sonya and Dmitri have moved back with Derek and their pack in Beacon Hills, and like to be expected the twins took to the ragtag pack like fish to water. Dmitri has especially bonded with little Zoe and Isaac, much to Scott's chagrin- _it's just unfair! I'm supposed to be her favourite Stiles!!!_ \- Sonya, however, has been taken under the Whittemore twins mostly Dahlia, both sassy toddlers have been the cause of much entertainment and Jackson's frustration.

Little Isla from what Erica has stated been an easy child, if nothing else a fast learner, already the beautiful girl has started trying to hold her head up on her own like Zoe.

As for Stiles and Derek, the last two months have been eventful. It has been years since they lived together, years of unresolved problems and insecurities. It took Stiles weeks before he could talk to Derek about sex and why he had become hesitant. When Stiles told his Alpha about Thatcher raping him, Derek was a growling mess. The Alpha wanted Thatcher's head on a stick, demanding the pathetic Beta had his genitals removed from his body.

_What he did wasn't okay Stiles, he took away your choice! He_ hurt _you, I-I shouldn't have let you leave, I-if I hadn't this would have never happened_

_Derek, you can't change what he did, it's over, But I have you to help me through this. Just...just hold me for a while...please._

_Always._

Many nights left both males, exhausted and teary-eyed, but like like they were known for the duo worked together to solve the fractured bridge between them.

* * *

"Now, are you sure you're going to be okay with them? They can become quite a handful, should I send over one of the Beta's?"

The small family of four are currently at the Sheriff's house, where Derek and Stiles are dropping of Sonya and Dmitri to spend the night with their grandfather while the 'adult' duo spends an evening to themselves. This would be Stile's first night away from the twins and like many mothers is scared out of his freaking mind.

Noah rolls his eyes in exasperation at his son. "Yes Stiles, they are in safe hands, I handled you for 18 years, I think I can handle the twins for one night." He gives the two a knowing grin.

"Go have fun, who knows, maybe they can expect a sibling or two. He finishes with a wink and closes the door in their faces. Completely ignoring Sties sputters and protests.

"Can you believe him? Already demanding more grandkids, Jesus." Derek remains silent, which causes Stiles to look over.

Derek doesn't look at the smaller male, instead, he keeps his eyes ahead. Stiles spots a small hue of red dusting the Alpha's ears and how tight his fists were clenched. Stepping in front of the taller male, Stiles cups Derek's chin gently forcing the Alpha's eyes to find his. Derek's eyes were blown and almost hooded, Stiles gasps in shock and lets go of Derek's face.

"You want more?" Stiles cries indignantly. Derek glowers and scowls away from his mate.

"Of course I want more Stiles," Derek answers tersely. Eyebrows to his hairline Stiles sputters out.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?!" The Omega's features morph into one of sorrow and slowly Stiles curls in on himself. Derek takes in his mate's mood change and quickly tries to explain.

"You're my mate Stiles, of course, I want to have more kids with you. I just thought we weren't ready, we've been apart three years! How could we possibly take care of each other let alone another child! I want as many kids as you'll give me, but only when we're ready." Stiles sniffs and looks up at Derek with tears in his lashes, caramel eyes big and glossy.

"I thought you wouldn't because of what Thatcher did, I-I thought you wouldn't want me anymore," Stiles confesses. Derek whines in despair from his mate and quickly gathers the supple Omega in his arms, gently nuzzling into his neck. Stiles grips the back of his jacket and shakes from the intense emotions crashing over them like waves in the tide.

"I will always want you, Stiles. You are beautiful, intelligent, sexy, fuck just watching you doing the dishes makes me want to ravish you. You have no idea how much you affect me, what Thatcher did to you will never make me see you as anything less than breathless because you do, every day you do." Stiles whimpers softly and thoroughly nuzzle against Derek's chest, allowing his Alpha's solid figure to ground him.

Once Stiles calms down they separate and the honey-eyed male miles sweetly up at Derek with utter love. Derek reciprocates the figure and firmly, yet no less passionately, kisses his mate. Stiles sighs into the kiss and returns it wholeheartedly. Giggling Stiles breaks away and grabs his mates hand and heads towards the car.

"C'mon Sourwolf, we have a date to go to." Derek doesn't protest just simply smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. allowing his Omega to lead him, knowing he would follow the man before him to the ends of the earth.

* * *

The bed creaks and Stiles' giggles echo off the quiet walls when he bounces. Derek rolls his eyes and quickly shucks off his shirt before crawling up his Omega's body, a predatory grin shining on his features, eyes glowing an amber red. Stiles freezes and allows his own eyes to glow an iridescent orange. Derek growls approvingly and drags his sharp nose along the collum of Stiles' neck, causing him to tilt it to the side, showing off the lengthy skin. 

Stiles whimpers and subconsciously wides his legs allowing the Alpha to settle firmly between them. Derek gives an aborted thrust into Stiles hipbone. Stiles arches off the bed and lets a moan slip free. A low-grade rumble emmets from Derek, that doesn't stop. The Alpha begins laying hot open-mouth kisses along the pale collum. Every so often he nips and grazes the bruises with his sharp canines.

Stiles whithers and mewls at his Alpha's ministrations, curling around the larger body, latching his nails to Derek's shoulders and rolling his hips sinfully up to Derek's. The Alpha groans and lets breathy moans slip. Each sound spurs Stiles on and soon the Omega is struggling to extract himself from his shirt. He whimpers once his arms get caught. Derek laughs at his mates antics, taking pity on the poor boy, he helps Stiles out of the shirt but follows his hand's path with more hot kisses all over the Omega's stomach and chest.

Derek leans over one of Stiles taunt nipple and points his tongue to swirl around the sensitive nub, slowly blows cool air over the skin, causing Stile's too arch up. Derek slips a hand under his back and places a large hand on his lower back, keeping Stiles in that position as Derek returns to swirling the areola before nipping and sucking on the overly sensitive nipple. Stile scries out and grips a hand through Derek's hair, forcing the Alpha to stay close to his chest. Derek rumbles in approval and gives the same treatment to the other nipple.

Stiles whithers and gasps out Derek's name like a mantra at the stimulations the Alpha is inflicting to his body. Then Derek sits on his knees and begins to unbutton Stiles jeans. Stiles tries to shimmy them off his hips while keeping the arch form Derek seemed determined to keep him in. Derek growls when the pants don't go past his mates knees, forcing Derek to set Stiles back onto the bed and tears them swiftly the rest of the way off.

Embarrassment washes over Stiles who tries to hide by crossing his legs only to freeze at Derek's sharp snarl. Stiles whimpers and bares his neck. Derek bites at Stiles' neck and trails up to his ear, breath heavy voice raspy.

"Don't you ever hide from me, Omega. You are mine to love and admire such beauty." Stiles gasps and whines.

"Yes, Alpha."

Derek rumbles and trails back down to the subtle 'V' in Stiles figure. Even three years since the twins birth, Stiles retains a small portion of baby fat, leaving him mouthwateringly good. Derek gently holds Stiles raging cock in his hand and gives long strong strokes of his tongue from root to tip before swirling the head gathering drop of leaking precum. He repeats this process and relishes in the high mewls and please for more from his whither Omega below him.

Grinning into Stiles' thigh, Derek nips at the plush flesh and trails his fingers lower, past his balls and uses a nail to scrape against Stiles tait, causing him to shiver. As Derek's fingers circle Stiles tight hole, Derek probs it with his middle finger, testing the waters. A surprised noise escapes his throat when he finds Stiles smooth and wet.

"Oh god, I forgot you could do that, so fucking hot." Derek praises as this digit glides smoothly in and out of his mate's hole. Stiles whimpers and pants out at the feel of being full after so long.

"So wet and warm, god, I bet you have felt so _empty_ after all these years. Never satisfied like I make you, isn't that right baby?" Derek asks roguishly and brings his matching coloured eyes to stare at Stiel's glassy ones.

"Oh god Derek, please. So empty, so so empty without you. Please Alpha, please." Stiles pleads bucks back onto Derek's digit. Derek grins and slowly enters a second finger into Stiles. The Omega arches up and whines high, grounding down quickly and shallowly before settling once more. Grinning Derek slowly stretches his fingers apart and uses his hand to lift Stiles legs over his shoulders.

The new angle alls Derek to bury his face between Stiles perky globes and swipe his tongue roughly over the sensitive rim. Dragging it in a point around the edges and plunging the muscle slowly into the loosening orifice. Stiles cries and pleads for more as Derek adds a third finger and starts a steady assault on his Omegas prostate. Alternating between quick strokes to hard presses, leaving the smaller boy dizzy and dangerously close.

"Derek, Derek, please. I need you, I need you inside. I'm gonna, I'm gonna...if you don't...please.." Stiles babbles and squirms to get away from Derek's fingers for a moment. The Alpha relents and quickly rids himself of his jeans before manhandling Stiles onto his hands and knees.

"Fuck Stiles look at you, all wrung out and pliant, such a good Omega." Derek praises in Stiles' ear, biting the lob softly. Stiles just nods along and spreads his knees wider, arching his back to lift his ass higher.

"Fucking beautiful," Derek whispers in awe. The Alpha lines himself to his Omega's winking hole and steadies the shaking male with a large hand on his hip. Slowly he breaches the sloppy hole and both groan at the resistance Stiles hole still gave him. Stiles is panting heavily and clutching the sheets as his body once more readjust tot eh sheer size of his Alpha.

But unlike Thatcher Derek didn't hurt, didn't fill Stiles with disgust. Being this intimate with Derek was like being able to breathe again. Derek felt like home.

They rocked together in harmony, neither body separating from each other. Derek's arms wrapped tight around Stiles and Stiles clutchiDerek'seks thick biceps for dear life. Toes curl andStiless feels the cusp of his orgasim approaching. It seemed as though Derek felt the same when the Alpha increased his speed. Stiles whimpers and offers his neck to Derek.

"Derek please, I'm close. So so so close." Stiles begs, heart steady and sure. Derek growls.

"I know baby, I know. I am too, just a bit longer, fuck baby so perfect, so so so perfect." Derek replies sounding just as wreaked.

The continue to rock togetehr until Stiles arches his back, hole tightening impossibly, Derek snarls and feels his fangs drop. Without any hesitation pierces Stiles skin, howling to Stiles screams as both males climax and rut against each other to ride out their highs longer.

Derek collapses onto Stiles, who doesn't make a noise of protest only one of content. Chemosignals wafting happiness. Derek rumbles and laps up the excess blood, admiring his handy work. Softly he plants a kiss on the mark and wraps his arms tightly around his Stiles.

"I love you." Derek mumbles. Stiles smiles sleepily.

"Loe you too Der." He replies. They fall silent until Stiles ruins it.

"So much for no kids." Derek groans and smothers Stiles with a pillow, laughing loudly as the gangly male waves his arms around, shouting through pillows about human decency and no sense of humour for the wolves.

Sooner than expected they drift off, close and wound together, neither knowing where they started or where they end.


	12. Kidnap me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past doesn't stay there.

The night was silent, the world still on an August evening. Soon shattered by the echoing crunch of leaves edging from the preserve, dark cerulean eyes contrast against the ebony shadows surrounding them.

The eyes stare straight at a tall cabin standing tall in the middle of a meadow, a light in the top right window flickers off and the cerulean eyes sharpen before stark white teeth form a wide grin.

Silently the eyes and teeth step back into the shadows and slink away, leaving the night silent once more.

* * *

Stiles bustles around the kitchen softly humming to himself, a slow lullaby, as he makes lunch for Sonya and Dmitri. The littlest Hale's are currently playing in the living room while Zoe and Isla sit against pillows watching in fascination.

Stiles smiles softly to himself, absentmindedly he rests a hand on his lower abdomen the smile broadens as he plates the PB&J sandwiches. Just as he places the extra utensils in the sink two strong set of arms wrap around his waist gently. Startled Stiles jumps and squeaks out in surprise, causing the body pressed up against him to shake with laughter. Pouting Stiles places his mates hands lower on his abdomen and tilts his head to glare up at the taller male.

"Wolf got jokes eh?" Stiles pouts softly no real malice even hinting at his words. Derek grins brightly and smacks a bristly kiss on his cheek, which soon turns into rubbing his beard all over Stiles pale skin. The Omega squirms and giggles at the sensation, breathlessly trying to remove himself from Derek's hold.

"Derek, stop it, no I need to feed Sonya and-and Dmitri. Ah! Stop it, haha, stooop." Stiles asks breathlessly and pouts furiously with a heavy flush resting on the apples of his cheeks.

Derek turns Stiles around in his arms and rubs his nose against his mate in a soft apology. Stiles grumbles before returning the simple affection. Derek rumbles with a grin on his face.

"No one's going to believe you being a grumpy wolf anymore with all that smiling," Stiles teases while his left-hand traces the curve of Derek's cheek to jaw, the alpha leans into the touch before grasping Stiles' hand looking directly into his mate's eyes.

"Let them, I don't have a reason to be grumpy anymore." Derek slowly guides Stiles' hand to his lips and softly kisses his knuckles, never breaking eye contact. Stiles flushes brightly, heart racing as he ducks his in embarrassment but feeling no less loved.

"You're a sap." Stiles huffs with an adoring smile. Derek grins.

"I'm your sap though." He crowds deeper into Stiles personal space. The Omega hums and lines his lips about a hairs length from Derek's.

"Thank god." He whispers before Derek reduces the distance and kisses him with earnest and love. Stiles moans quietly into the kiss and wines his arms around Derek's neck, stretching on his toes to deepen the intimacy between them.

Derek's hold solidifies and stays secure as he pulls Stiles closer to him. They stand together in their own world, utterly breathless and happy.

"Mama, can we have our sandwiches now please~," Sonya calls from the living room, effectively breaking the serenity in the kitchen. Derek and Stiles part with wide eyes.

"That's all you," Derek states factually. Stiles squawks in disbelief and tries to swat at Derek.

Unfortunately, the Alpha ducks out of the way in time with a boisterous laugh escaping him.

"I was _never_ a cockblock, asshole!" Stiles hollers back to his mate as Derek takes the twins food out to them. Grumbling to himself he prepares two bottles for Zoe and Isla.

In the end, Stiles smiles softly to himself and exits the kitchen.

* * *

 "Target on the move, approach with caution, I repeat do not damage the target. Over."

"Roger that sir, scavengers on the move, over."

A lone figure obscured by a dark alleyway watches his target move oblivious down the street hands occupied by two smaller children. The figure grins and shifts his gaze towards the carefully placed wolves surrounding the unsuspecting omega. His plan was working and soon, he'll have his mate back.

* * *

Stiles didn't mind shopping, having perfected the chore the last three years with two pups, is proven when walking down Beacon Hills _only_ shopping district. The mother of two watches his children chase each other down the sidewalk, but never running off farther than a few feet from his sight.

Sighing in contempt while also shifting his weight, Stiles gently strokes his lower abdomen, smiling warmly down at the tiny bulge. A bulge obscured by the loose Henley he stole from Derek.

A quick scuttle of feet caught Stiles attention and he turns to step out of the way of what he suspects was a hurrying pedestrian. But instead of the person continuing on his way, he grips Stiles' forearm and twists it behind his back.

Yelping in pain Stiles growls lowly at the beta holding him, eye harsh.

"Let go of me," Stiles demands, the beta scoffs and tightens his hold.

"I'd hold your tongue Omega, don't think I won't hurt you little mutts over there." The beta warns, panicking Stiles searches for Dmitri and Sonya only to see them restrained by two other betas.

Stiles snarls fiercely and struggles in the Beta's hold.

"I'll fucking rip your throat out if you hurt my kids, let me go!" Stiles struggles and roars trying to catch anyone's attention.

Sonya and Dmitri are shouting for their mother, crying and struggling in their captors grasp.

A sharp prick in Stiles' neck startles him and just as he turns to look at his assaulter the world goes black.


	13. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, if your reading this chapter, you need to backtrack to chapter 12 because I am rewriting this ending! With some extra chapters in the mix. So yes go back, read my improved chapter 12 and then come here to finish up.

The room was dark meaning Stiles has to squint to make out the location of Sonya and Dmitri in a pile on the corner opposite of him. Panic claws within Stiles' throat. The Omega shuffles onto his knees and tries to awkwardly knee-walk his way over to his children. He gets halfway when a sharp tug has him falling back hard on his tied up wrists.

Whimpering in pain Stiles follows the line of rope attached to the cinderblock bannister behind him. Growling at the offending object he turns back to the twins and calls out.

"Sonya, Dmitri." One of the larger lumps began to stir and Stiles' shuffles as close as he could to them.

"Proszę dzieci, proszę budzą dla Mama," Stiles begs. The lump moves once more, Stiles holds his breath and watches his Son Dmitri sit up and look over to his Mama in confusion.

"Mama?" Dmitri's voice was small. Small and oh so young just like his age. He was scared like any three-year-old would be and Stiles? Stiles was terrifed, this was his baby, his little boy and he couldn't reassure him because Stiles was just as lost.

But Stiles had to try.

"Hi dzieci." Stiles' voice was soft and comforting, not an ounce of his internal worry breaking through.The adult lets out a steady breath and looks into his little boy's eyes.

"Dmitri, I need you to wake up 'Nya, baby do you think you can do that for Mama?" Dmitri nods slowly.

His face was hard, stony and so much older looking then what he should be. Stiles' heart weeps at the sight. He curses the people doing this to them, to hardening his baby boy. The people taking away his joyful, _loving_ boy.

Sonya wakes easily, she rubs her eyes with her tiny fist, blinking rapidly and taking in her dark surroundings. Her eyes fall on Stiles quickly and large tears glow when her eyes flash their iridescent gold. Dmitri's own pair flaring to illuminate the room briefly.

With both Dmitri and Sonya awake Stiles scans fro any rope tied to his children but couldn't see any.

"Dmitri I want you to see if you or Sonya are tired up. Mama has his tied so I can't do it myself. Can you do that for me dzieci?" Dmitri nods determinedly and quickly flares his eyes to check for any rope.

A soft whine rings in Stiles' ears to which came from his little boy.

"We're tied by our feet Mama," Dmitri confesses quietly. Stiles curses internally.

"It'll be okay Baby, Daddy is going to come get us okay? We'll be okay." Stiles keeps his voice even and soothing.

The Omega rubs his wrist to see if he could loosen the rope. Finding he had some wiggle room but not much he makes a quick decision. Letting a steady breath he looks up to his children and gives them a reassuring smile.

Sucking in a deep breath he curls his fingers on his right hand over his thumb and then braces it on the cement floor. From there he bites hard on his bottom lip and a harsh exhale puts all his weight on his thumb to break it at a 90-degree angle. The muffled scream that leaves his teeth echoes off the walls. The sound is followed by to sorrow filled howls.

* * *

A bright light shines from the door adjacent to the trio. Stiles blinks back his tears and turns to growl threatening at the figure's heavy footfalls approaching.

The tall male looms over Stiles and the Omega stares up into cold cobalt eyes, they held a glint of madness and heat only a blacksmith shop could produce.

Thater Halestein was every bit the monster parents told their children at night. He would be the man that ate little red and lost children. The man was dangerous, making Stiles inner Omega thrash and rage within his body.

"Thatcher." Stile snarls att eh smug male before him. 

The heated glint never left the males eyes as his face morphed into a hideous snarl when Sonya whines behind her brother. Thatcher takes a step forward but Stiles snarls and lunges to snap at the feral wolf.

"You. Don't. Touch. Them." Stiles' voice clipped each word, his own caramel eyes ablaze, straining in a harsh glare. Thatcher smirks and deliberately takes one more step towards the twins.

Stiles thrashes against the rope, throat vibrating in acidic snarls. His reaction causes Thatcher to laugh derisively, completely unaware of Stiles getting his hands loose.

"Y'know I had planned to let the mutts live and spare the whole 'villain plan reveal' on why you're all here, but let's be honest. You know why your here Omega, so why fight?" Thatcher's callous voice cuts threw the tense air and Stiles scowls up at the wolf.

"I bet you thought you could sweep me off and claim me, make me yours didn't you Thatcher." Stiles mocks from his place on the floor. Thatcher's lips turn down in the corners, losing the smug look from before.

"That's always been your style, hasn't it Thatcher, just take what you want and break things that _never_ belonged to you. I bet you were so excited to breed me, but I got a secret for you." Stiles continues coyly, he watches as Thatcher's attention is all on him eyes darkening and features taking on a sinister appeal.

"What would that be love?" Thatcher indulges, Stiles grins.

"I'm already bred by my _Alpha_. You've lost Thatcher and you'll continue to lose." Stiles grins triumphantly, tone smug and eyes blazing as the rage consumes the rogue wolfs eyes.

A harsh snarl escapes Thatcher's vocal cords and the same time Stiles lunges from his spot on the floor, tackling the feral wolf.

While not the best idea, the Omega had. It gave enough of an opening for Dmitri to scurry out of the room with Sonya. Thatcher caught Stiles underarms and tosses the Omega, Stiles skidded across the cement floor. He groans in pain and hurries to get his feet under him. Once standing his eyes fall on Thatcher's. The feral beast is in a defence stance, claws out and eyes flitting everyone and nowhere at once.

"You have two options Thatcher, either leave my Alpha's territory or be put down like the animal you've become." In lew of answering Thatcher lunges and catches Stiles' side with his claws. Hissing in pain Stiles stumbles back on his ass.

He presses on the cuts hissing once more in pain before watching in horror as Thatcher lunges for his throat. Stiles closes his eyes.

* * *

The sound of bones clashing together has Stiles eyes flying open. Instead of having his trachea torn from his throat, Derek- _his mate_ \- has Thatcher circling each other. One wolf was feral and uncoordinated while the other was fluent and precise in their attacks. From a third person view, Derek seems to have the advantage. But Thatcher was a sleazy fighter.

He lunges for Derek's throat so that the Alpha backs up, leaving his stomach momentarily exposed. With a quick foot change, Thatcher digs his claws deep into Derek's abdomen. Derek howls before grasping Thatcher's exposed throat. Snarling and clawing at Derek's hands, Thatcher tries to break the Alpha's hold. It causes Derek to dig his claws deeper and with practice moves slams Thatcher onto the cement floor.

A resounding crack of bone hitting concrete echo off the walls.

Stiles stands and limps over to the duo. the reverse as Stiles looms over the snarling fear-filled wolf. Stiles' smile is dark, eyes solid and maliciously filled with a burning spark. He crouches close to Thatcher's face, expression never changing and for a moment, one wouldn't be able to determine who the feral wolf between the two could be.

"I gave you an option Thatcher, you chose the wrong one." True fear consumed the rogue wolf.

Stiles looks up to Derek and watches as his Alpha nods his head. With a softer, more sinister smile graces his lips as he grazes his fingers across Thatcher's face.

At first, nothing happened, but Thatcher's eyes widen and his mouth opens in a silent scream as his body is consumed with heat. It burns from the inside out. He thrashes and cries ugly pleas which fall on deaf ears.

Derek releases the struggling wolf and goes to lift his mate up into a firm hold. Stiles relaxes into his mate's arms and buries his face into Derek's neck, ignoring the tortured cries of a man who tried to threaten the life of his children. They close the door as they leave, Thatcher's cries of pain silencing with the soft click of the lock.

* * *

The outside world felt so different for Stiles, almost like he was entering a new world from the reality that he left in Thatcher's house. But the Omega could breath easier then he thought possible with claw marks on his side.

"So I believe a hospital trip is in order." Stiles prompts before passing out.

Once more Stiles in an unfamiliar room and for a moment he thought he was back in Thatcher's home, but the walls where white and smelt of antiseptic that would put any wolf on their ass. Shifting a bit to get feeling back into his legs, Stiles hisses in pain and clutches his bandaged side.

A soft whine catches Stiles attention and he looks over to the slumped figure currently clutching his free hand. Stiles' face softens as Derek tightens his hold on Stiles' hand and the Omega can see faint tear marks dried on his Alpha's face. A high-pitched whine escapes Stiles throat without his permission and Derek lurches up suddenly eyes scanning the room for danger before landing back on Stiles.

He blinks a few times before his brain processes a very awake and tear-filled Stiles. Derek launches forward and crushes his face into Stiles' neck, ignoring the loud clatter of his chair makes as it hits the floor. Derek whines and inhales lungfuls of Stiles scent. Stiles in return clutches onto Derek's shirt with white knuckles. They aren't sure how long they stay like that, holding each other and letting the reality sink in.

But when it seemed like they both calmed down Derek breaks away and scowls at his mate, eyes ablaze.

"I am so mad at you right now." Stiles blinks up at Derek in shocked.

"Wha-Why?" He asks hoarsely with furrowed brows.

"You got hurt, Stiles. Not only that but you could have lost the pups. Did you even _think_?" Derek scowls, clasping his hands tightly onto Stiles' shoulders. Hot anger squirms inside Stiles to which he forces Derek back.

"Fuck you, Derek!" Stiles bristles at his mate.

"He had Sonya and Dmitri, Derek! He had them tied up and terrified. What did you expect me to do? Roll over and let Thatcher hurt them?" Stiles demands with anger. Derek opens his mouth to retort but Stiles continues.

"So no. I wasn't thinking. Instead, I was trying to get our kids out of there and somewhere safe! I wasn't thinking because I was terrified that they'd get hurt, I don't care about myself, Derek-"

"I care! I care, Stiles, because if you died I'd go outta my fucking mind. If you died today I wouldn't be able to live." Derek confesses intensely. Stiles looks down at his lap.

"They're my world." He mumbles earnestly.

"And your mine," Derek states firmly. Stiles looks up to see Derek's glassy eyes and watches as his mate tosses his gaze to the ceiling, blinking rapidly to fight the oncoming tears. Stiles chooses not to fight the tears that fall down his plump cheeks.

He feels his face heat up and his throat begins to clog. He bites his trembling lip and is sure he makes an ugly sight as the saltwater run in rivulets down his face.

Derek makes a choked up whine in the back of his throat and scoops Stiles up into his arms.

"I can't lose you," voice broken and sharp, Derek cups the back of Stiles' head and rest their foreheads together.

The world falls silent in Stiles' hospital room. Their breath leaving in hot jagged puffs, intertwining like lovers who never wish to part.

Derek's lips were sudden but expected when they join together with Stiles'. But it's the deep ache that leaves both men a little-broken inside that it catches Stiles' breath.

It's the feeling of near defeat and rapid reassurance that the other is here, physically within reach where the fear of no such opportunity will ever rise again. They have lost so much time already. It's the realized possibility of never feeling Derek's arms around him, hear his heartbeat, grasp onto him like the anchor he has become for Stiles, that truly leaves the Omega dizzy. The kiss was everything the boys had thought they lost; each other.

The noise Stiles has escape his lips is ugly and so heartbreakingly sorrow it leaves him short of breath as the tears continue to fall. He clutches desperately onto Derek in fear soul begging to never let his match go. Reality sets in, Stiles could have been lost and Derek confessed he wouldn't survive without him. They depended on each other, they needed each other for strength because Stiles knew if he lost _Derek_  his world wouldn't be bright, wouldn't look like it once did.

So they hold each other let themselves breathe in the scent they make and fill in the gaps of doubt. They need each other in this world, they weren't planning to lose the other to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> proszę dzieci, proszę budzą dla *Mama*.  
> -Please babies, please wake up for Mama.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> I have to confess that writing this last scene brought me to tears. I've never written something that intense and for a good hour, I couldn't actually find the words to write the kiss scene because it was such a gut-wrenching moment. I don't know if the effects will be the same for you guys. 
> 
> But the intensity of losing is something I can never take lightly. I've lost people both physically and mentally that this scene made a lot of my fears resurface. For this story, the possibility of Derek physically losing Stiles to Death was intense on its own. 
> 
> For me mentally losing a person is heartbreaking. I don't mean like insanity but in looking at this person and knowing you can no longer be with them the way you once were, or they can no longer be the person you believed they were to you. My example is my Mom, she didn't want to raise me and my brother and for years I believed she would take me back and be the 'mother figure' I thought she was, but she's not, nor is she ever going to be because she has chosen to be a mother for those who aren't blood-related to her.
> 
> It's the heartbreak of knowing you had/have someone so important in your life that you wouldn't be able to function on your own if you lost them. That's the fear and sorrow I channelled into this chapter, and while I'm sure you all may find it too personal, it's showing just how real Stiles and Derek's situation were to me.


End file.
